El Caballero De La Armonía
by TALOS X
Summary: Un caballero de la época medieval viaja a otro mundo para conocer el verdadero significado de la armonía pero tal vez no contaba con que sus maestras serian unas ponys
1. Prologo

**Hola de nuevo tal vez algunos se desilusionaron con el final de mi anterior historia y para compensarlo decidi subir el prologo de mi nueva historia**

**Me inspire leyendo unos buenos fics como "ser volador no identificado", "un sicópata en Equestria" y "recién llegados"**

**Sin más preámbulos empezamos**

El Caballero De la Armonía

Prologo

-Me llamo Sid, soy uno de los caballeros de la princesa Aurora, un fiel sirviente y guerrero o al menos lo era antes que ese monstruo conocido como Eris conquistó mi reino y gran parte de España. Al mirar mi reflejo noto que mi cabello café llega a mis hombros y mi barba casi se conecta con mi bigote, mis ojos azules denotan una gran depresión en mí, mi preciada armadura negra esta oxidada casi de todas partes- dice con melancolía

-Podía soportar todo incluso soporte la penosa retirada de mi ejército ante el ejército de Eris, soporté ver como Eris asesinó a mis compañeros caballeros-

-pero lo que realmente me llego al alma fue ver a mi princesa ser convertida en piedra- dice apretando el puño

-¿y por qué me cuentas todo esto?- pregunta la mujer encapuchada que estaba enfrente del extraño templo en ruinas

-porque según escuche voz eres la guardiana de un arma capaz de derrotar a Eris-

-¿te refieres a la espada de la Armonía?-

-en efecto, ¿me permitirás portarla para mi noble causa?- pregunta entusiasmado

-por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema, pero…- dice poniéndose la mano en la barbilla

-¿pero?-

-por lo poco que me has contado y con tan solo mirarte me doy cuenta de que no eres digno de ella-

-¿Cómo podéis saber si soy digno o no?-

-¡si soy uno de los caballeros más fuertes y honorables de España!- le contesta con tono de enojo

-pero parece que falta armonía en tu vida- le dice serenamente la encapuchada

-¡la armonía solo llega después de la batalla, no ayuda a ganarla!-

-veo que tienes una idea equivocada sobre ella pero si no quieres creerme a mi créele a la espada-

Se hace a un lado revelando que a unos metros detrás de ella había una extraña espada incrustada en una roca, la espada tenía un mango dorado y en su hoja brillaban varios colores. El caballero camino decidido hacia ella, toma el mango con ambas manos e intenta sacarla pero para su sorpresa la espada pesaba como una montaña, ni siquiera la movió… ni un centímetro

-¿Cómo es posible esto?- pregunta atónito

-te lo dije la espada no te consideraría digno-

-¡pero era la última esperanza que quedaba!- cae de rodillas en el suelo mientras lo golpea con frustración

La encapuchada lo miró como se lamentaba por un rato hasta que finalmente hablo

-¿y si le demuestras a la espada que realmente eres digno?-

El caballero se paró de golpe acercándose a la mujer

-¿Cómo lo hago?- pregunta demostrando que tenia aun esperanza

-te pondré una prueba y si la pasas la espada te permitirá portarla-

-¡excelente!, ¿Cuál es la prueba?-

La encapuchada se aleja unos metros, de repente su mano derecha empieza a brillar haciendo que en medio del lugar se abra una especie de portal

-la prueba consiste en que conozcas el verdadero significado de la armonía, solo así serás digno de la espada-

-¿y mi prueba aguarda cruzando eso?-señala el portal

-así es ahora date prisa y crúzalo-

El caballero no dijo mas, camino con paso decidido hasta que finalmente cruzo el portal y este se cierra al instante

La encapuchada iba a regresar a su puesto cuando escucho una risa macabra

-ya te habías demorado Eris- dice serenamente

De las sombras sale una mujer rubia con un vestido blanco

-¿en serio creíste que no estaría enterada de esto?- dice aun con burla

-no pero me sorprende el hecho de que me permitiste llegar tan lejos-

-bueno, ¿Qué es la vida si un poco de desafíos?- le contesta caminando alrededor de ella

-¿así que dejaras que simplemente la única persona que puede detenerte pase esta prueba para portar la única arma que puede detenerte?- pregunta con incredulidad

-yo no dije eso- en eso chasquea sus dedos

De las sombras sale una criatura de 2 metros con cuatros brazos y portando una armadura plateada con un casco que en su frente tenia la forma de una x

Eris volvió a chasquear y se abrió otro portal

-abominación, mata a ese caballero y de paso crea todo el caos que puedas en ese mundo-

La criatura solo asintió y se adentro al portal

-bueno así termina esto y ahora si me disculpas tengo caos que crear-lo dice con aires de grandeza mientras desaparecía

La encapuchada solo miro la escena neutralmente

-no hay duda de que es igual a su contraparte en ese mundo- dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro

-es por eso que se que perderá-

el inicio

**Que tal, asi inicia esta aventura que prometo dejara satisfechos**

**Acepto todo, reviews, criticas, tomatazos, excepto amenazas de muerte XD**

**No leeremos despues**


	2. a llegado una nueva aventura

El Caballero De La Armonía

Capitulo 1

En medio del bosque every free se abrió el portal el cual salió el caballero, miro a su alrededor notando lo sombrío que era el bosque

-bien no cumpliré la prueba si me quedo aquí parado-

Empezó a caminar por un rato pero y justo cuando ya había salido del bosque fue que se dio cuenta de algo

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- dice angustiado

-la guardiana me dijo que en este lugar estaría mi prueba pero, ¿cómo se supone que la cumpla si ni siquiera como es o en dónde está?- miraba a todas partes

Pero en eso escucho unas risas de niños a lo cerca, camino a marcha apresurada hacia donde provenían las risas y justo al atravesar unos arbusto se quedo sorprendido por la escena

Había tres pequeños ponys jugando con una pelota, una era amarilla con un moño, la otra era blanca con un cuerno en la cabeza y la tercera era naranja y tenia alas, y la razón de que estaba sorprendido es que hablaban

-¡ahí te va Scootaloo!- dice la pony amarilla lanzándole la pelota

-¡buena aventada Applebloom!- la felicita la pegaso

-¡tu turno Sweetie Belle!- se la arroja al unicornio

-¡esto es divertido!- exclama feliz

El caballero miro la escena un rato mientras su cerebro lo procesaba hasta que ya un pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza

-este mundo es extraño, los caballos parecen tener la habilidad de hablar- dijo para así mismo

-tal vez sea bueno, eso me ayudaría con mi prueba- sale de los arbustos en dirección de las potrillas

-hola pequeñas ponys- saluda cordialmente el caballero

Las chicas voltearon a ver quien las saludaba y se quedaron todas estáticas al mirar a esa criatura que nunca habían visto. Caminaba en dos extremidades, era un poco más alto que la princesa Celestia y todo su cuerpo era de metal todo oxidado con excepción de su cabeza

-chicas, ¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunta temerosa Sweetie Belle en voz baja

-no lo sé pero creo que deberíamos correr- sugiere Scootaloo en el mismo tono

-cuando diga ahora, saldremos huyendo- instruye Applebloom

-pequeñas ponys, ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunta mientras acerca su mano a las potrillas

-¡ahora!- grita Applebloom

Acto seguido salen corriendo mientras gritaban eufóricamente

-¡aguardad críos, no pretendo hacerles daño alguno!- corre en la dirección donde habían huido

Mientras tanto en Ponyville

Todos los ponys estaban haciendo sus habituales ocupaciones y entre ellas estaba Applejack en su puesto vendiendo sus manzanas, se sentía muy feliz ya que esa mañana había vendido como nunca, si, nada podía arruinar su día.

Pronto aterriza del cielo Rainbow Dash enfrente del puesto de manzanas

-hola Rainbow, ¿gustas comprar algunas manzanas?-

-paso, solo aterrice para descansar un poco, estuve practicando toda la mañana- dice mientras respiraba agitadamente

-Rainbow, Applejack, ¡qué bueno que las encuentro!-dice Rarity acercándose a sus amigas

-hola Rarity, ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunta la pony naranja

-veras he estado confeccionando unos vestido nuevos y me gustaría que ustedes fueran mis modelos- dicen la unicornio esperanzada

-no gracias, eso no es mi estilo- dice la pegaso

-gracias por la oferta pero creo que yo también paso-

-vamos chicas, ustedes serian perfectas para esos vestidos- dice con suplica

-no- dicen la dos al mismo tiempo

-¡por favor!- suplica poniendo ojos de perrito

-¡no!-

-¡por favor!- se acerca más a ellas

-¡no!-

-¡por favor!-

-está bien- dicen resignadas

La unicornio las abraza inmediatamente a ambas

-gracias, gracias, gracias, mañana empezamos- dice toda feliz

Pero su felicidad duro poco cuando de pronto se escucharon gritos a lo lejos, ellas y varios ponys voltearon a ver cuál era el problema y vieron a las Cutie Mark Crusaders corriendo llenas de miedo. Applebloom y Sweetie Belle se refugiaron con sus hermanas y Scootaloo con Rainbow Dash

-¿chicas que ocurre?- pregunta Applejack

-¡monstruo!- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

Todos voltearon ver donde habían llegado las niñas y a los pocos segundos escuchan pasos de metal que se hacían más cercanos. Hasta que en la entrada de la villa se posa una extraña criatura metálica

El caballero respiraba agitadamente, cuando recupero el aliento notó a toda la gran aldea llena de ponys, hubo un silencio que pareció eterno, había varios tipos de expresiones, tanto de confusión como de miedo. El caballero se sentía incomodo por la situación, por un lado estaba feliz de que había encontrado una aldea pero por el otro estaba preocupado por la posible reacción que tendrían los ponys

Empezó a pensar que podía hacer y cuando ya tenía una idea clara de cómo presentarse decidió dar un paso… grave error

-¡el horror, el horror!, ¡es un monstruo metálico!- grita horrorizada Daisy

Todos los ponys empezaron a gritar y correr en círculos, chocando los unos con los otros hasta que al fin se fueron encerrando en sus casas, dejando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y a las Cutie Mark Crusaders solas en la plaza con el supuesto monstruo.

El caballero se no daba crédito a sus ojos, solo dio un paso y todos huyeron, ¿acaso alguien como él era muy extraño en esas tierras?, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-¿¡que eres y que es lo que quieres!- le grita Rainbow

-¡escuchad ponys no hay tiempo que perder!- dice acercándose lentamente

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunta Applejack

Pero un sartenazo golpea al caballero en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

Todas miran quien fue las responsable y solo ven a una pony rosada saltando de alegría

-¡lo hice!, ¡lo hice!, ¡vencí al monstruo!- exclamaba feliz Pinkie Pie

-¡bien Pinkie!- le felicita la pegaso

-y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos con él?- pregunta Rarity

-llevémoslo con Twilight de seguro uno de sus libros nos diga que es- concluye Applejack mientras Rarity lo levantaba con su magia

En otro lugar

De otro portal salía Abominación solo que el apareció en una pradera, camino por unas horas buscando a su objetivo hasta que unos cinco grifos con armaduras que descendieron del cielo bloqueando su camino

-¡estas entrando en el territorio de los Grifos sin autorización, regresa por donde viniste o atente a las consecuencias!- le amenaza uno de ellos apuntándole con su lanza

-quiero ver que lo intentes- dice sínicamente

Sin pensarlo dos veces los Grifos se abalanzaron contra la criatura y este desenfunda sus cuatro espadas (dos en su cintura y las otras dos en su espalda) y entrelaza todas las armas de sus oponentes con las suyas, luego usando su fuerza empuja a cuatro de ellos y rápidamente le corta la cabeza al de pie, los demás solo lo miraron con furia

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunta burlonamente

-¡pagaras por ello!- se levanta uno de los soldados y corre en dirección al monstruo

Intenta clavarle su lanza pero la criatura era más rápida de lo que aparentaba, por tal motivo esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad, en un descuido la criatura logra ponerse detrás del Grifo y lo atraviesa con sus cuatro espadas. Otros dos vuelan hacia donde estaba pero Abominación dio un súper salto en aire esquivando la embestida y cortándole la cabeza a los dos al mismo tiempo. El último Grifo que quedaba estaba lleno de miedo y sin pensarlo dos veces salió volando lo más lejos posible del lugar pero de la abertura en forma de cruz del casco de Abominación salió un especie de rayo laser que desintegró al último soldado

Abominación enfundo sus espadas y prosiguió su camino deseando que hubiera más ingenuos en su camino

De vuelta en Ponyville

Todas las portadoras incluyendo a las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban en la casa de Twilight observando al caballero aun estaba inconsciente en el sofá de Twilight mientras que la mencionada no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-en todos mis años de estudio jamás vi o leí sobre una criatura como esta- comentaba impresionada

-tampoco yo he visto alguno de su clase cerca de mi casa- agrega Fluttershy

-sea lo que sea obviamente no tiene sentido de la moda- decía Rarity mientras examinaba su armadura

-¡qué tal si viene del espacio, como Afterlife!- sugiere Pinkie

-sea lo que sea será mejor que nos deshagamos de el- dice Rainbow

-no se Rainbow, es cierto que es extraño pero a mi no me pareció que tuviera malas intenciones- le razona Applejack

-¿a no?, y que me dices de asustarlas a ellas- señalando a las Crusaders

-oh por favor como si a ti no te hubieran sorprendido antes- le recuerda Rarity

-chicas nos estamos desviando del tema- les dice Twilight

-ahora repítanme, ¿qué fue lo que exactamente paso?- le pregunta a Applebloom

-el salió de la nada y nos asusto, es todo-

-oigan chicas- les habla con voz tímida Fluttershy

-¿no hizo nada más o no les dijo de donde vino?-

-¡chicas!- vuelve a decir más angustiada la pegaso amarillo

-no solo salió de un arbusto y parecía atemorizante- dijo Sweetie Belle

-¡chicas!- dijo ya en un tono de pánico puro la pegaso

-¿Qué sucede Fluttershy?- pregunta Twilight

-¡está despertando!-

Continuara


	3. las ladys de la Armonía

El Caballero De La Armonía

Capitulo 2

El caballero fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, sentía una gran jaqueca en la cabeza, alguien lo había atacado por la espalda y eso lo irritaba. Cuando ya abrió los ojos por completo se topo con la mirada de 9 ponys, obviamente se fue por atrás de la impresión y las ponys también retrocedieron por la sorpresa

Intento moverse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado con una soga en todo su cuerpo

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta desorientado

-¿aquí nosotras hacemos las preguntas?- le dice la pegaso azul poniéndose a la altura de su cara

-¡esto es inaudito, liberadme ahora o aténganse a las extenuantes consecuencias!- exigía el caballero

-¡por si no lo has notado, nosotras estamos a cargo!- también le encara Applejack

-¡escuchad no tengo tiempo para esto, estoy en una importante cruzada!-

-¡oh que coincidencia nosotras también estamos en una cruzada!- dice Applebloom desde su lugar

-¡Applebloom no te entrometas y deja que nosotras nos encarguemos de esto!- le regaña su hermana

-escuche extraña criatura le propongo algo, le hare unas preguntas y si las contesta lo liberaremos, ¿le parece?- dice Twilight

El caballero se puso a meditar unos minutos la prepuesta de la unicornio y viendo que realmente no tenia otra alternativa decidió aceptar

-de acuerdo tenéis un acuerdo unicornio- dice resignado

-bien para empezar, ¿que eres?- pregunta sin rodeos

-soy un humano, tal vez el más honorario que encontraras en tu vida- dice con modestia

-¿por que eres metálico?-

-no soy metálico, esta no es nada mas que una armadura, el atuendo real de cualquier caballero-

y siguió por un rato mas el interrogatorio, el humano le contestaba sinceramente todo lo que la unicornio le preguntaba, su cultura, sus costumbres, su vestimenta (por petición de Rarity), como se alimentaba y aunque casi le da un paro cuando le dijo que comía carne, le tranquilizo cuando le dijo que no comía Ponys. Al fin llego la pregunta de que hacia en Equestria, así fue como les contó sobre Eris, sobre su mundo en peligro y la prueba que tenia que cumplir. Ya habiendo comprendido todo las ponys empezaron a desatarlo

-lo sentimos muco no teníamos idea- empieza Twilight

-si y ademas el sartenazo fue algo que estaba de sobra hacer- se disculpó Pinkie

-ademas nosotras no debimos juzgarte por tu apariencia- agregaron las Crusaders

-estad bien, no os guardo rencor alguno a ninguna de ustedes, mi especie hubiera hecho lo mismo de cualquier forma- dice amablemente

-¿por que no empezamos de nuevo?- sugiere el caballero

-claro déjame presentarme, soy Twilight Sparkle-

-hola soy Applejack- saluda cordialmente

-me llamo Rarity, gusto el conocerte- le dice de forma refinada

-soy Rainbow Dash, la Pony mas rapida de Equestria- dice con orgullo

-yo... soy... Fluttershy- dice timidamente

-¡hola soy Pinkie Pie, estoy emocionada de conocerte!- dice en su típico tono feliz

-nosotras somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders, yo soy Applebloom y ellas son Sweetie Belle y Scootalo- saludan agitando sus cascos

-mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas, mi nombre es Sir Cid de los Fidyeros, pero poder llamadme solo Sid- dice haciendo una reverencia

-vaya Sid, sin duda es muy gentil y cortes- dice impresionada Rarity

-¿como no serlo ante la presencia de una bella dama como usted?- la unicornio no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¿así que tu prueba consiste en saber sobre la armonía?- pregunta Twilight tratando de cambiar el tema

-en efecto pero ni siquiera se por donde empezar- dice con pena

-tal vez nosotras podamos ayudarte-

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunta confundido

Twilight le relato todas la aventuras que habian tenido, de como vencieron a Nightmare Moon que quería hacer la noche eterna, de como tuvieron un problema similar al suyo cuando enfrentaron a Discord y de como lograron derrotar a Annihilus y su Horda de Aniquilación y todo gracias a que ellas eran las portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía. El caballero empezo a sentir una gran simpatía y admiración por esas ponys a tal grado que se reverencio ante ellas

-¡os ruego que me enseñen todo lo que sepan... Ladys de la Armonía- dice mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto

algunas estaban sorprendidas por la acción del caballero, otras algo incomodas pero la unica que se sentía alagada era Rarity

-¿nos disculpas un segundo?- dice Twilight mientras ella y sus amigas se juntan en circulo

-¿y que opinan chicas?-

-me parece alguien como el se merece nuestra ayuda- dice Rarity

-por mi no hay problema- dice Rainbow Dash

-supongo que podría enseñarle como cuidar a los animales en vez de comercelos- dice Fluttershy

-¡y yo le enseñaría como hacer fiestas!- dice entusiasmada Pinkie Pie

-y tal vez me pueda ayudar en la granja- dice Applejack

-¡entonces esta decidido!- concluye Twilight

Todas deshacen el circulo y vuelven con Sid

-de acuerdo Sid, seremos tus maestras-

-no os decepcionare, lo prometo-

En eso se habre la puerta y entra Spike

-Twilight ya volví del encargo que me pediste- decía mientras se acercaba al grupo

Pero se quedo petrificado al ver el caballero y este casi se desmaya al ver al bebé dragón, inmediatamente desenfundo su espada y se coloco delante de las ponys

-¡descuiden mis Ladys yo os las protegeré de esta malvada criatura!-

Corrió en dirección del dragón listo para enterrarle su espada, Spike se cubrió con sus brazos esperando lo peor pero una aura morada rodea la espada y la levanta por el aire, el caballero voltea y ve que fue por obra de Twilight

-¡Sid!, ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunta desconcertada

-me desago de esta malvada criatura que acaba de entra a tus aposentos- dice tratando de alcanzar su espada

-¡no te equivocas, el no es malvado, es mi asistente!- le explica mientras alejaba mas la espada de su alcance

-¿este dragón esta contigo Lady Twilight?- pregunta incrédulo mientras lo miraba

-¡oye tengo nombre y es Spike!- le dice mientras lo miraba furioso

-¡en mi mundo hay otro nombre que usamos para los de tu especie pero por puro respeto a las damas y a los críos me lo reservo!- le responde mientras también lo mira fúrico

Los dos se quedan mirando fijamente mostrando su gran ira, las chicas obviamente miraron la tensión entre los dos

-¡quiero que sepas "dragón" que te estaré vigilando para asegurarme que no les hagas daño a estas Ladys!-

-¡estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo!-

Rarity decide intervenir y los separa

-vamos chicos tranquilícense, tampoco es para tanto- trato de calmar la tensión pero los dos se segían observando desafiadamente

-esto se pondrá interesante- es lo único que dice Twilight

Continuara

**bien aquí, termina otro episodio de esta espectacular historia y desde ahora aviso que de vez en cuando habrá mención de mi historia anterior**

**¿por que el caballero reacciono así al ver a Spike?, ¿que estará haciendo Abominación en este momento?, las princesas tendrán alguna intervención en esta historia?**

**todas esas y mas preguntas seran aclaradas en los siguientes ****capítulos**

**nos leemos luego**


	4. la risa

El Caballero De La Armonía

Capitulo 3

Abominación caminaba a través de la desolada aldea destruía, orgulloso de estar cumpliendo el deseo de su ama excepto de acabar con el humano, sabia que mientras mas tiempo pasara el caballero tendría mas oportunidades de cumplir su misión y si eso pasara su ama no tendría misericordia con el, se sacudió esas ideas de la cabeza y empezó a correr creyendo así que lograría encontrarlo mas rápido. Para su mala suerte termino perdiéndose en un bosque.

Corrió por unas horas hasta que al fin se agoto y empezó a caminar, notando que el bosque era tétrico incluso para alguien como el. Se detuvo en un pantano para descansar y tomar un poco de agua

-rayos estoy tan perdido y lo peor que no he tenido nada de acción desde que me enfrente a esos Grifos- decía mientras sorbía otro poco de agua

Pero se levanto abruptamente cuando escucho un gran rugido detrás de el, se trataba nada mas que una gran hidra de cuatro cabezas que lo miraba como si fuera un aperitivo, Abominación sonrió de gusto

-hola colosal y caótica criatura-decia desenfundando sus espadas

* * *

El sol fue siendo levantado por Celestia lentamente, comenzando ha entrar su resplandor por la ventana de Twilight, la unicornio se levanto de su cama y bajo por sus escaleras, cuando llego a la sala dio un salto espantada por el caballero dormido en su sofá pero luego recordó que fue ella quien le ofreció pasar la noche ahí. Se acercó a el lentamente preguntándose como podía dormir con esa armadura que parecía tan incomoda, escucho que ya su asistente bajaba las escaleras dispuesto a hacer sus tareas

-buenos días Twilight- le saluda el dragón

-buenos días Spike-

-veo que el todavía sigue aquí- dice cambiando su animo a irritado

El caballero se fue despertando al escuchar tanto murmullo, se levanto y al ver a Twilight se reverenció

-buenos días Lady Twilight- dice cordialmente

-muy buenos días Sid- le corresponde el saludo

-buenos días dragón- dice con indiferencia a Spike

-buenos dias monstruo metálico- le contesta con mirada retadora

Twilight al notar que estaban a punto de iniciar otra pelea decidió intervenir

-¿por que no desayunamos primero?- dice poniéndose entre ellos

Momentos después los tres estaban caminando por la aldea, siguiendo atrayendo la mirada de los ponys mientras la unicornio se la pasaba diciendo que no tuvieran miedo que el visitante no era malo ni peligroso. Por su parte Spike y el caballero no se quitaban la mirada del otro, analizándose de pies a cabeza. Al fin llegaron a un restaurante y cuando esperaban a que el mesero trajera sus pedidos Twilight intento romper el incomodo silencio

-¿cuéntame Sid, que cosas hacen los caballeros de tu mundo?-

-bueno, la labor de un caballero es siempre pelear por el inocente, defender el reino con su vida y sobre todo rescatar a las damiselas de los Dragones- esto ultimo lo dijo con énfasis mirando a Spike

-pues tal vez si tus damiselas fueran mejores los dragones no estarían secuestrándolas todo el tiempo- dice retándolo

-¡tal vez si los Dragones no fueran tan codiciosos no estarían secuestrando damiselas por rescate!- dijo empezando alzar la voz

-¡TAL VEZ YA NO TENGA HAMBRE!- dice Spike levantándose de la mesa

-¡TAL VEZ YA NO QUIERA SEGUIR VIENDO TU HORRIBLE CARA!- levantándose también

-¡TAL VEZ YA ME VOY!- dice dándose media vuelta

-¡TAL VEZ YO TAMBIÉN!-

Y sin decir nada mas los dos se alejaron del lugar echando chispas mientras Twilight se quedo pensativa por la escena

-no entiendo, ¿por que odia tanto a Spike?- se dijo preocupada

* * *

El caballero estaba sentado en una banca del parque mirando el cielo mientras hablaba en voz baja

-Dragones... ustedes solo ocasionan dolor y miseria- dice en un tono de ira y tristeza

-¡hola!- dice Pinkie Pie poniéndose enfrente de el

obviamente el caballero salto espantado por la repentina aparición de la pony rosada

-¡Lady Pinkie Pie, me asusto!-

-¡oh lo siento es que te veías muy distraído y triste!, te ocurre algo?-

-estoy bien Lady Pinkie Pie, solo me atormentaban unos recuerdos pero cambiando de tema, ¿que la trae por aquí?-

-bueno quería pasar el día haciendo bromas con Rainbow Dash pero ella y Applejck están ayudando a Rarity con unos vestidos, luego fui a casa de Fluttershy pero parece que no estaba, así que decidí buscarte y cuando te vi en ese estado decidí aprovechar para ser la primera a enseñarte sobre mi elemento de la armonía- decía entusiasmada

-sin duda os lo agradecería...- pero el rugir de su estomago lo interrumpió

-lo siento mucho pero por unos inconvenientes no pude desayunar hoy- dice apenado

-no te preocupes, ¿que tal si comemos unos Cupcakes?- le sugiere

-me honraría aceptar vuestra generosa oferta Lady Pinkie Pie- y sin decir mas emprendieron camino

* * *

Llegaron al SugarCube y pasaron directamente a la cocina

-muy bien Sid, para empezar si queremos comer Cupcakes hay que hacerlos primero- y después le canta la canción de Cupcakes

-¿entendiste?- le pregunta habiendo finalizado la canción

-eso creo- acto seguido Pinkie le pone un gorro de Chef y un delantal

-¡muy bien comencemos!-

La siguiente media hora se la pasaron mezclando, batiendo y horneando Cupcakes, pero mientras el caballero batía accidentalmente salpicó un poco de masa en la cara de Pinkie

-¡oh mil perdones Lady Pinkie Pie, no fue mi intención- dice tondo apenado

La pony rosada se le quedo viendo seriamente unos momentos, se acerco a su tazón donde había estado batiendo, tomo un poco de masa. Volteo a verlo y cambio su expresión seria por una sonrisa y luego se la arrojo en la cara

El caballero se limpio un poco de masa para luego agarrar otro poco de su tazón y arrojarsela a la pony, los dos se la pasaron otra media hora arrojándose masa y harina mientras reían como niños pequeños haciendo una travesura. Cuando ya se cansaron decidieron ya comer los Cupcakes que no fueron usados como proyectiles

-¡estos Cupcakes están deliciosos Lady Pinkie Pie, le agradezco que me enseñara como hacerlos!- dice dándole una gran mordida a su postre

-¡oh pero eso no fue lo único que te enseñe hoy!- dice dándole una sonrisa

-¿a que se refiere mi Lady?-

-¡veras yo soy el elemento de la risa cosa que hoy estuvimos experimentando!-

-¿la risa es un elemento de la armonía?- pregunta confundido el caballero

-¡por supuesto, piénsalo, ¿que mejor forma de enfrentarte ante los retos atemorisantes, peligrosos o difíciles que con una sonrisa y una buena risa-

El caballero aun la veía confundido

-¡solo piénsalo!- diciendo esto se retira la pony

* * *

En los cielos sobre un pantano lejano volaban dos soldados Grifos buscando algo

-¡esto es ridículo hemos volado por casi un día entero y no hemos encontrado al responsable de la destrucción de esa aldea!-

-¡si!, ademas de que ya me duelen las alas, aterricemos para descansar-

Al aterrizar empiezan a estirar sus músculos y sus alas

-¿quien crees que que este ocasionado tantos estragos?- pregunta uno

-no lo se, ¿tal vez algún pony?- sugiere el segundo

-no lo creo, esos ponys no tiene agallas para hacer algo como esto-

-¿entonces quien es el responsable de tanto caos?-

-ese seria yo- se escucha una voz detrás de ellos

voltearon los dos grifos y no pudieron evitar sentirse intimidados al ver a la gran hidra enfrente de ellos, pero lo que realmente los impacto fue que las cuatro cabezas estaban amarradas y las cuerdas conducían a lomo de la criatura y en este estaba una extraña criatura sosteniendo las cuatros cuerdas con sus cuatro brazos

-Grifos les presento a mi nueva mascota, caos- dice con orgullo

Los Grifos no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron volando pero Abominación no les dio importancia

-vamos caos, tenemos una misión que cumplir- la criatura solo gruño y empiezo a andar hacia un destino incierto

Continuara

**que tal mis lectores, ya saben que acepto todo menos amenazas de muerte**

**se que piensan por que decidí que empezara por Pinkie Pie y es por que me gusta no ser tan predecible, creo que es una buena cualidad para cualquier fic**

**En fin hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	5. bondad para quien lo merece

El Caballero De La Armonía

Capitulo 4

El caballero caminaba por la plaza mientras comía su Cupcake y pensaba en la extraña lección que le dio Pinkie Pie, ¿como la risa podria ayudarle en sus desafios?, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que iba a chocar con otro pony. Cuando se fijo noto que con la pony que choco fue con otra de sus maestras

-¡oh Lady Fluttershy!, lo siento mucho no la vi- dice apenado

-¡oh, no tu perdóname!, no te vi por estar guiando estos patitos- dice señalando a los animalitos

-¿usted esta cuidando a estos animales?- pregunta intrigado

-¡claro!, ese es mi talento- dice feliz

-bueno no le quito mas su tiempo- se disponía a irse

-¡espera!- lo detiene

-¿que sucede Lady Fluttershy?-

-bueno... veras... si no es mucha molestia... ¿querrías acompañarme un rato?, me gustaría enseñarte sobre mi elemento- le dice muy tímidamente

-¡para mi seria todo un honor, Lady Fluttershy, acompañarla para que me comparta toda su sabiduría conmigo- dice reverenciándose

-¡oh que alegría!, vamos!- todos se ponen en marcha

* * *

Twilight entro a su casa par verificar si Spike o Sid ya habrian llegado a casa pero solo encontró con el Dragón limpiando los estantes de una manera agresiva

-Spike, ¿estas bien?- pregunta preocupada Twilight

-¡si Twilight estoy bien!, ¿¡por que no lo estaría!- dice en tono claramente enojado

-bueno, es que por lo que paso esta mañana...-

El dragón dejo de hacer su tarea y se puso enfrente de la unicornio

-¡es que no es justo!, ¡el no tiene el derecho de juzgarme!- dice casi al borde de las lagrimas

-oh Spike, no tenia idea de que te sintieras así- dice mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-no te preocupes yo hablare con el y le diré que sea mas amable contigo-

-¿en serio?- pregunta mas animado

-si te lo prometo- dice dándole un abrazo

en eso llaman a la puerta y el Dragón va abrir

-¡Rarity hola!- dice Spike haciéndose a un lado para que la unicornio pasara

-hola Spike, hola Twilight-

-¿que te trae por aquí Rarity?- pregunta su amiga

-veras como ya termine unos vestidos con la ayuda de Applejack y Rainbow Dash decidí venir por Sid para hacerle una nueva vestimenta-

Spike no pudo evitar molestarse un poco

-¡que amable de tu parte Rarity!, pero veras el no se encuentra aquí-

-¿a no?, ¿y en donde esta?- pregunta curiosa

* * *

El caballero y Fluttershy por fin habían llegado a la casa de esta

-bien Lady Fluttershy, ¿que es lo que va enseñarme de la Armonía?-

-veras yo soy el elemento de la bondad y es lo que quiero enseñarte con estos animales-

todo el día el caballero se la paso con la pegaso cuidando a toda la gran variedad de animales que esta tenia en su casa, al principio no entendía el significado de esto pero al pasar las horas poco a poco entendió lo que trataba de inculcarle la pegaso amarilla. Ya al atardecer los dos estaban sentados en el césped platicando

-veras Sid, todos merecemos recibir algo de bondad, ya seas un lindo conejo- señalando a Ángel

-o un agresivo Tejón- señalando a la criatura que no había dejado de gruñirle al caballero desde que llego

-jamas lo había visto de esa manera- dice pensativo

-así es toda criatura merece bondad- dice con una sonrisa

-excepto los dragones- dice con cierto rencor en su voz

-bueno admito que son atemorizantes pero creo que hasta ellos lo merecen-

-¡no Lady Fluttershy!- dice elevando la voz

-esos monstruos lo único que merecen es una espada clavada en sus codiciosos y oscuros corazones- Fluttershy notó como unas lagrimas salían del caballero

-ellos solo traen desgracia, muerte y destrucción a las personas que tu amas solo para saciar su codicia-Fluttershy intento acercarse pero el caballero se paro bruscamente

-gracias por la lección Lady Fluttershy, nos veremos después- dicho esto se marcho rumbo a la aldea

-¡mi cielo!, ¿que cosa tan horrible debió sucederle con los Dragones para estar tan deprimido y enojado?- dice tan afligida por como se encontraba el caballero

* * *

El caballero caminaba sumergido en sus recuerdos mientras apretaba los puños, decidió ya tranquilizarse e irse a descansar, iba camino a casa de Twilight pero se detuvo bruscamente

-no, lo mas probable es que ese dragón este ahí- y decide cambiar de rumbo

Camino por un par de horas hasta que al fin el sol se ocultó y la princesa Luna levanto, pues bueno, la luna

-supongo que tendré que dormir en unas de esas bancas del parque- dice resignado

-¡de ninguna manera lo permitiré!- dice una voz detrás de el

El caballero voltea a ver solo para encontrarse con una unicornio blanca

-Lady Rarity, ¿que esta haciendo aquí?- pregunta sorprendido

-te estaba buscando, Twilight me contó del pequeño descuerdo que tuviste con Spike-dice preocupada

-preferiría no hablar de eso ahora- dice en tono cansado

-entiendo y por eso quiero decirte que si no tienes donde dormir, podrías dormir en mi casa-

El caballero la miro sorprendio

-gracias Lady Rarity pero os no me gustaría causarle tantas molestias-

-tonterías, sera todo un honor tenerlo como huésped- sin decir mas empieza a darle pequeños empujones

El caballero al ver que realmente no tenia de otra decidió dejarse guiar por la unicornio, ademas, ¿que podría suceder?

* * *

Twilight estaba acobijando a su asistente, cuando termino decidió bajar a la sala para ver si ya habia llegado Sid pero para su sorpresa no había rastros de el

-¡por Celestia!, ¿donde estara Sid?- decia toda preocupada

Se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta

-¡Sid me alegra que...- pero se desilusiono al ver que solo era Fluttershy

-¡oh lo siento Twilight!, se que es tarde pero tengo que hablar contigo-

-si claro Fluttershy, ¿que sucede?- dice mientras tomaba asiento y la invitaba a sentarse a su lado

-no lo tomes a mal pero creo que Sid no podrá pasar su prueba- dice apenada

-¿por que lo dices?- pregunta sorprendida

-hoy pase la tarde con el y pude notar que tiene mucha ira y rencor en si-

-¿por que tendria tanto rencor?-

-creo que se debe a que tuvo una mala experiencia con los dragones-

-vaya, eso explica por que no se lleva tan bien con Spike-

-¿que haremos si no logra pasar su prueba?, el cuenta con eso para salvar su mundo-

-descuida Fluttershy algo se nos ocurrirá-

Las dos ponys se quedaron pensando en que podían hacer para ayudar al caballero sin darse cuenta de que el bebé Dragón había escuchado la conversación desde las escaleras

Continuara

**Próximo**** capitulo: Abominación manda **


	6. ¡Abominación Manda!

El Caballero De La Armonía

Capitulo 5

Abominación seguía montado en su mascota mientras esta aplastaba y arrancaba arboles en su camino, ya habían pasado varia semanas desde que llego a ese extraño mundo y aun no encontraba rastro del caballero y eso lo frustraba. Su ama le había encargado esa tarea y sabia perfectamente que si volvía sin haberla cumplido, su castigo seria tan horrible que me tomaría un fic entero para describirlo apropiadamente. Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza y apresuro a la hidra, era tanto su apuro que los dos no se fijaron en el barranco que estaba adelante, la caída fue inevitable.

Abominación fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, se sentía todo aturdido pero aun así logró ponerse de pie y cuando miro al frente se topo cara a cara con un especie de escarabajo de su mismo tamaño

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- grito de la impresión

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- grito también el escarabajo

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-

De la nada sale un especie de oruga gigante con brazos y empieza a gritar también

-¡ahhhhhhhhhh!-

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-

-espera, ¿por que estas gritando?- le pregunta confundido el escarabajo a la oruga

-es que vi que ustedes estaban haciéndolo y lo quise hacer también para ser popular- dice con tono de inocencia

-kriter, ¡no hay duda de que eres un estúpido!- le dice regañándolo

Abominación aprovecho la distracción y desenfundo sus espadas, tiro al escarabajo al piso y lo acorralo poniendo sus espadas en cruz en su cuello

-bien, dame una razón para no separar tu cabeza de tu cuerpo-

-porque estas en completa desventaja- el escarabajo mira hacia un lado

Abominación miro a la misma dirección y se paro de la impresión, estaba rodeado completamente por muchos insectos (100 para ser exacto) había gran variedad de ellos, como cien pies, extrañas mantis, escarabajos y muchos insectos alados. Se quedo callado por un largo rato mientras contemplaba al grupo, el escarabajo se levanto limpiándose el polvo

-¿sorprendido?- pregunta con una sonrisa

-bastante, ¿que clase de criaturas son ustedes?- dice todo emocionado, como si fuera un niño en una jugueteria

-somos soldados de la horda de Aniquilación*** **o al menos eso eramos antes de ese factidico día- dice mientras miraba al suelo deprimido

-¿que te parece si me cuentas tu historia magnifico escarabajo?- le sugiere

-mi nombre es Dranes y te la contare con una condición-

-¿cual?-

-que nos dejes comernos a tu criatura, hemos estados semanas sin comer- dice señalando a la criatura que estaba a unos metros de ellos

-bueno- dice con simpleza

* * *

Ya de noche los insectos estaban arrancando la carne de los huesos de la hidra, Abominación también se la estaba comiendo solo que el estaba azando su parte en una fogata

-y bien, ¿que es eso de la horda de aniquilación?- pregunta curioso

Dranes trago y luego lo miro

-veras, somos el ejercito personal de nuestro señor Annihilus, nosotros nos encargamos de traer muerte y destrucción en su nombre al mundo que nuestro señor nos indique- dice con orgullo

-no es por contradecirte pero este mundo aun esta vivo y cien insectos no hacen una horda-

-lo se, veras...-

Asi fue como Dranes le contó como durante la batalla en Canterlot mientras todos estaban distraídos ellos cien ya habían logrado pasar a esta dimensión y llamaban al resto de su horda para iniciar la aniquilación pero un extraño rayo de arco iris cerro el portal interdimensional. Asustados se escondieron en los escombros de la ciudad caída, desplazándose sigilosamente buscaron a su maestro pero cuando lo encontraron vieron como se volvía cenizas lentamente ante seis ponys

Sin saber que hacer decidieron huir rápidamente de la ciudad, cuando ya iban por la colinas Dranes decide dar un ultimo vistazo y para su sorpresa ve como la ciudad se rescontruyo mágicamente dejándola como nueva, eso le dio mucho coraje pero sabiendo que solo 100 insectos no bastarían para pelear decidió seguir huyendo

-mi señor dio su vida por destruir tan siquiera esa ciudad y solo para que se auto reparara, simplemente no es justo- dice apretando sus manos

-sabes, ¿creo que esto estaba destinado?- le dice Abominación

-¿a que te refieres?-

-piénsalo si ustedes lograron escapar, llegar hasta aquí y yo también no hay otra explicación mas que nuestros destinos estaban entrelazados-

-muy bien, ya tienes mi atención- dice volteándose por completo a verlo

-yo tengo una misión, ustedes no, yo tengo liderazgo y ustedes necesitan un líder-

-ya llega al grano- dice irritado Dranes

-les digo que se unan a mi en mi misión y si tenemos éxito mi ama los recompensara con lo que mas quieran-

Inmediatamente todos los insectos se acercaron por lo ultimo que le dijo a Dranes

-¡así es!, lo que realmente quieran y deseen mi ama se los dará- dice mientras los miraba a todos

Los insectos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, la mayoría no podía ocultar su alegría, el único que estaba pensativo era Dranes

-¡piénsenlo insectos!, solo por matar a un humano, ustedes serán felices, ¿que dicen?-

Todas las miradas recayeron en Dranes, dando a entender que era el a cargo de ellos, este dejo de pensar y caminó directamente a la criatura armorazada de cuatro brazos

-si esto es mentira, ten por seguro que nos comeremos tu carne... lentamente- dice cerca de su rostro metálico

-la única mentira aquí es que yo amos a los grifos y a los ponys-

los insectos se empezaron a reír por y a aplaudir la broma de su nuevo líder, luego se subió a una roca y se aclaro la garganta

-para empezar ustedes se llamaran ahora el batallón de Abominación, y nuestra misión es sencilla, es ubicar y "aniquilar" a un humano, un caballero para ser exactos-

-¿como es ese... humano?- pregunta un insecto

-pues verán, se parece un poco a mi, solo que el es mas bajo, solo tiene 2 brazos, su armadura es negra y lo mas importante que el no es tan guapo como yo- dice esto ultimo con orgullo

-no se preocupe señor, estos insectos voladores son los mas rápidos de todos nosotros, podrán volar alrededor del mundo en cuestión de días- le dice Dranes

-bien cuando lo encuentren regresen inmediatamente, y así entre todos lo haremos pedazos los cuales ustedes, por supuesto, se podrán comer- les dice con una sonrisa

Los insectos motivados salieron volando a una gran velocidad mientras los demás les deseaban suerte desde el suelo

-prepárate caballero, por que tus días ya están contados- se dice a si mismo

* * *

Rarity abría la puerta de su boutique mientras levitaba unas bolsas

-bien ya llegamos-

Por la puerta iba entrando Sid cargando mas bolsas que un ser humano normal podría cargar

-Lady Rarity... donde quiere que... ponga estas bolsas- dice con clara dificultad

-oh déjalas en el suelo, descuida-

El caballero dejo soltar un suspiro de alivio al soltar esas bolsas

-gracias otra vez por acompañarme a comprar unas telas que necesitaba para unos vestido-

-usted sebe que para mi es todo un honor acompañar una hermosa dama como usted- dice mientras se reverenciaba y tomaba su casco para darle un beso

Rarity estaba completamente sonrojada,un montón de cosas pasaban en su cabeza, se aparta lentamente mientras va chocando con sus muebles

-bueno me voy a trabajar con mis vestidos, chao,- se encierra en su "cuarto de inspiración" dejando al caballero confundido por el cambio de animo de su maestra

Pero ninguno de los dos había notado que un dragón había visto la escena desde la ventana, cuando el caballero iba saliendo de la boutique fue abordado rápidamente por el bebe dragón

-¿que quieres dragón?- le dice con indiferencia

-¡vine a poner un alto a esto!- dice enfadado

-¿que incoherencias balbuceas ahora?- lo mira confundido

-¡puedo soportar como me tratas a mi pero de ninguna forma permitiré que te quedes con Rarity

-ademas de codicioso, tarado- le dice dispuesto a irse

-ademas ya he leído sobre los caballeros y ya se que hacen en situaciones como esta-

Spike se va por unos momentos, cuando regresa traía una silla, se sube en ella poniéndose a la altura del caballero, se quita un guante y lo abofetea

-¡has insultado mi honor!, ¡deseo una satisfacción!, ¡te reto a un duelo!-

El caballero al igual que todo el pueblo veían perplejos al dragón

-¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- lo mira retadoramente

-¡ así es! y tu estas obligado a corresponderme-

Rarity había salido tras escuchar la discusión inicial y y las otras portadoras también miraban en la multitud sin saber que hacer

-mañana, al amanecer, en la plaza del pueblo- le decía con su frente pegada al del Dragón

-hasta entonces- Spike se baja de la silla y se pierde entre la multitud

Tanto Twilight como Rarity le preguntaron lo mismo al caballero y al dragón

-¿estas seguro de esto?-

Y los dos responden

-por supuesto es hora de arreglar esto... de una vez por todas

CONTINUARA

**Proximo capitulo: El duelo**

***se refiere a los sucesos de My Little Pony Annihilation Is Magic**

**dejen reviews para saber como les va pareciendo la trama**

**hasta el siguiente capitulo **


	7. El duelo y la confesión

El Caballero De La Armonía

Capitulo 6

Ya estaba amaneciendo en Ponyville, los pájaros cantaban, los negocios abrían y los ponys se empezaban a levantar, entre ellas Twilght Sparkle. Se levanto lentamente de su cama y cuando iba darle los buenos días a su asistente vio que el no estaba en su cama, eso hizo que recordara todo de golpe

-¡oh no!- es lo único que dice antes de salir de su casa como un rayo

Cuando llego a la plaza noto que ya había una gran multitud reunida, se abrió paso en esta hasta llegar enfrente y ahi encontró a su asistente el cual vestía un short azul y traía puesto unos guantes de Boxeo. Sus amigas parecían tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón

-¡Spike esto ya llego muy lejos!- le dice Applejack

-¡si, ademas esto no parece nada divertido!- continua Pinkie Pie

-Spike, se que crees que haces algo valiente pero en realidad solo estas siendo estúpido- le regaña Rainbow Dash

-Spike no tienes que hacer esto por mi, ya sabes que te aprecio mucho- trata de razonar Rarity

-no Rarity esto no es solo sobre ti- las seis se quedan viendo sorprendidas la respuesta del Dragón

-miren, tal vez el haya tenido una mala experiencia con los dragones pero no significa que deje que me insulte o me falte el respeto sin defenderme- decía mientras calentaba daba golpes al aire

-pero Spike ya he hablado con el varias veces, incluso lo amenace de no enseñarle sobre la Armonía hasta que te respete- le dice Twilight

-lo se Twilight pero eso no ha funcionado y ademas por lo que leí de los caballeros es si quieres ganarte su respeto, debes vencerlos en combate- dice decidido

-pero puedes salir herido- dice preocupada Fluttershy

-es un precio que tendré que pagar- dice aun mas decidido

En eso todos los murmuros cesaron al escuchar pasos de metal aproximándose, la multitud del otro extremo se aparto dejando pasar al caballero de armadura negra-oxidada. El Dragón también se aparto de sus amigas mientras caminaba hacia el centro. Los dos se miraban con ojos retadores, sobra decir que la tensión era alta en ese momento

-¿estas listo?- pregunta Spike

-espera un momento- le dice levantandole la mano

Empezó a quitarse sus guantes de metal, luego las articulaciones de la armadura y ya a lo ultimo la túnica de metal dejando así su torso desnudo mostrando sus grandes músculos. Los murmullos volvieron a escucharse solo que ahora eran sobre la apariencia del caballero, "hace ejercicio", "esta en buena forma", "¿como le hizo para conseguir esa figura?" y así muchos mas comentarios se escucharon. En cuanto a Rarity estaba completamente embobada viendo el tórax del caballero hasta que Twilight le dio un codazo haciendo que volviera en si.

El caballero por ultimo desenfundo su espada, la apunto unos segundos hacia donde estaba Spike para luego arrojarla varios metros hacia un lado, todos estaban confundidos por la acción del caballero, ya que asumían que la usaría para la contienda

-ahora ya estoy listo- dice en tono firme

-¿no vas a usar tu espada?- pregunta confundido el Dragón

-a diferencia de tu especie, yo si tengo el honor para pelear en una contienda justa- dicho esto levanta sus brazos en señal de combate

-¡se acabo!, es la ultima vez que me insultas- dice también levantando los brazos

-éntrale- le desafía el caballero

Al siguiente segundo empiezan a correr a la dirección del otro, Spike aprovechando su estatura pasa por debajo del caballero y antes que este se diera vuelta el Dragón da un salto propiciándole un golpe en la espalda haciendo que este se arrodillara pero agilmente se dio media vuelta abalanzándose contra el Dragón. Los dos empezaron a rodar por el suelo, cuando terminaron de rodar el caballero estaba sobre el Dragón estrangulándolo, luego vuelven a rodar y ahora el Dragón estaba sobre el caballero dándole golpes en la cara, volvieron a rodar y estaba otra vez el caballero estrangulándolo y una vez mas vuelven a rodar y el Dragón otra vez vuelve a darle golpes en la cara

Así estuvieron todo el día, repitiendo la rutina una y otra vez, los espectadores empezaron a aburrirse e irse, ya al atardecer todos se habían ido con excepción de las "Ladys de la Armonía" como las llamaba el caballero, ellas todavía estaban al pendiente de los dos rivales. En cuanto a ellos ya se veía el gran cansancio y un claro ejemplo es que rodaban ya lentamente hasta que finalmente se detuvieron tendidos en el piso

-¿te parece si descansamos unos cinco minutos?- pregunta cansadamente el Spike

-vale- le contesta de la misma manera

deciden sentarse en el piso mientras que las demás van a soplarles aire para que recuperaran el aliento

-oye aprovechando este tiempo fuera, ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que te hizo mi especie?- las otras ponys voltean a ver el caballero esperando su respuesta

-supongo que a estas alturas seria insultante que no lo hiciera- todos se acercaron mas a el para escuchar su historia

-yo era un simple niño viviendo en una modesta aldea, mi padre pertenecía a una corte de caballeros y mi madre a pesar se ser una humilde campesina mi padre la amaba y así los tres eramos felices... hasta ese oscuro día-

FLASH BACK

Sid estaba jugando con una espada de madera con otro niño del pueblo

-¡soy el caballero Sid, un paladín de la justicia!-

-a si, pues yo soy el caballero Jeremias y te reto a un duelo- le apunta con su espada de madera

-éntrale bellaco-

Así los dos niños empezaron a chocar sus armas mientras reían y corrían de una hacia otra parte pero un grito de horror los saco de su juego y curiosos fueron a ver porque tanto alboroto. Al aproximarse notaron una gran multitud, se adentraron en ella y Sid vio horrorizado que en el centro estaba su padre tirado en el suelo con quemaduras en toda su armadura mientras que su madre desesperadamente trataba de que hablara

-¡papá!, ¿que te sucedió?- corre a ponerse a su lado

-Sid tu... y to...do el pueblo... deben irse... viene un... Dragón- dice muy débilmente

-pero, ¿que hay de ti?- dice con mucha tristeza

-no... te preocu... pes estaré... bien y recuerda que... te quiero a... ti y a tu... madre- desgraciadamente esas fueron sus ultimas palabras

Nadie tuvo tiempo de lamentar su perdida ya que en ese mismo instante se escucho un rugido proveniente del cielo, con horror miraron como un enorme Dragón rojo descendía del suelo. Intentaron huir pero el Dragón rápidamente lanzo grandes llamaradas de fuego alrededor de la aldea imposibilitando toda vía de escape, después aterrizo en medio del pueblo y empezó a quemar todo a su paso para después ir agarrando todo el dinero y las joyas que dejaban los cadáveres, todo parecía una eternidad pero la triste realidad es que al Dragón solo le tomo unos minutos acabar con todo y todos en el pueblo

Sid y su madre salieron de su escondite cuando todo parecía mas tranquilo pero de la nada el Dragón se les puso en frente

-vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?- pregunta con malicia mientras jugaba con todas las joyas que había recolectado

-por favor Dragón déjanos a mi y a mi hijo en paz, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada- dice desesperadamente la mujer

El Dragón la miro de pies a cabeza

-bien dejare a tu hijo en paz... solo si vienes conmigo- sonríe con malicia

Sin tiempo para responderle la tomo con su mano libre, extiende sus alas y se va volando, Sid atónito por lo que acababa de pasar lo unico que pudo hacer fue gritar

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!- lo único que hoyo fueron los gritos de su madre y las carcajadas del Dragón

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Las ponys y el bebé Dragón estaban mudos por el relato del caballero, también notaron como las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-ahora lo entiendes, tu especie lo único que sabe hacer es dañar- dice con rencor

-pero Spike no es como los otros Dragones- alega Twilight

-dale tiempo, cuando llegue a la pubertad la codicia invadirá su corazón y hará cualquier cosa para saciarla, incluso lastimarlas-

-para tu información eso ya me paso- Spike encaraba al caballero que lo miraba sorprendido

-fue durante mi cumpleaños, se me metió a la cabeza la idea de que todo debía ser mio hasta que me convertí en un horrible monstruo. y si, cause muchos daños pero gracias a ellas volví a mi anterior yo y todo siguió como antes-

El caballero lo miraba incrédulo

-¿es eso verdad, Lady Twilight?-

-claro y estoy seguro que si le das la oportunidad de ser su amigo seras mucho mas feliz- le dice sinceramente

-si, es mas, ¿por que no empezamos de nuevo?, hola soy Spike- le extiende su mano

El caballero se vio indeciso un rato mientras las demás lo miraban expectantes, después el caballero se acerco al Dragón, se le quedo viendo un rato hasta que finalmente estrecha su mano con la de Spike

-mi nombre es Sid, gusto en conocerte-

se pudo escuchar un gran "YAY" por parte de todas mientras les daban un abrazo grupal

-bien ya que todo quedo arreglado por que no vamos por algo de cenar- sugiere Twilight

Todos asienten y se encaminan a un restaurante, Sid después de recoger su armadura y su espada las alcanzo, aun tenia sus dudas sobre ser amigo de un Dragón pero como le había enseñado Lady Fluttershy, todos merecían recibir bondad de vez en cuando, después de todo si quería demostrar a la espada que era digno de ella tenia que poner en practica lo que había aprendido hasta ahora y mañana estaba decidido a aprender sobre otro elemento

Continuara

**Próximo capitulo: Honestidad y Lealtad**

**Dejen Reviws**


	8. Honestidad y Lealtad para la princesa

El Caballero De La Armonía

Capitulo 7

El sol salia por el horizonte, esa era la señal de Applejack para iniciar su labor pero no antes que llegara su nuevo ayudante, se arreglo, se puso su sombrero, desayuno y fue a la entrada de la granja a esperar a su asistente de ese día. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que diviso a lo lejos que se aproximaba el caballero acompañado de Rainbow Dash

-por fin llegas- le dice la Pony granjera

-disculpe la tardanza Lady Applejack pero me tope en el camino a Lady Rainbow Dash y me estuvo platicando de su meta-

-así es, así como el soñaba con ser un caballero yo sueño con unirme a los wonderbolts- le dijo la pegaso

-me alegro que hayan disfrutado su platica y como castigo por retrasarlo tu también me ayudaras- le dice Applejack

-oh por favor- dice con desgana

-nada de peros, ahora muévanse- los apresura a los dos

Durante toda la mañana las dos ponys y el caballero estuvieron recolectando las manzanas del huerto, conforme el tiempo pasaba Rainbow se aburria y decidio ya que estaba presente el caballero hablarle sobre su elemento

-oye Sid, ¿te gustaría que te hablara de mi elemento?-

-me honraria completamente Lady Rainbow Dash- dice felizmente

-veras mi elemento es la lealtad- dice con orgullo

-los conozco, estoy familiarizado con el-

-bien eso ahorra tiempo-

-veras la lealtad siempre debe estar presente ante tu gente y tus amigos, debes demostrarles que siempre podrán contar contigo ante las cosas buenas o las malas- dice un poco trizte

-otra cosa que debes tener en cuenta es ser honesto- dice Applejack mientras se acercaba a la platica

-oh, ¿ese es su elemento Lady Applejack?- pregunta curioso el caballero

-asi es, la honestidad, a pesar que sea dolorosa a veces, es mejor decirla que una mentira, que a la larga terminara haciendo daño- dice bajando la mirada

-no tristeza en vosotras dos, alguna mala experiencia las atormentaron, ¿verdad?-

-bueno veras fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando apareció un sujeto llamado Discord- comenzó Applejack

-¿te refieres a esa criatura extraña?- pregunta confundido

-si el supuesto espíritu del caos y la disarmonía- continuo Rainbow

El caballero le sonó eso muy familiar

-su meta era sumergir al mundo en un caos eterno-

El caballero empezó ya notar la gran similitud, ya no podía ser coincidencia

-el sabia que nosotras eramos las portadoras y que nuestra amistad era capaz de vencerlo-

-así que usando trucos sucios nos hizo actuar a lo opuesto a nuestro elemento-

El caballero se puso a imaginar como ellas actuaron en ese momento y la verdad le dio escalofríos con tan solo pensarlo

-pero gracias a Twilight volvimos a la normalidad y fuimos a combatirlo-

-¿y como vencieron a Discord?-

-fue de lo mas sencillo, por su gran exceso de confianza no pudo prevenir que usáramos los elementos para convertirlo en piedra para siempre- dice con orgullo Applejack

De cierto modo eso había sido educativo para el caballero

-pero bueno basta de hablar del pasado y sigamos con el trabajo-

Estuvieron trabajando por otro rato hasta que divisaron que de la lejanía se aproximaba Twilight apresuradamente, su expresión era muy angustiada

-¡Sid!, ¡Sid!, ¡te estuve buscando por todos lados!- dice mientras recobraba el aliento

-¿que ocurre Lady Twilight?- pregunta preocupado

-¡la princesa Celestia quiere hablar contigo?-

Todos se sobresaltaron con esa respuesta

-¿por que vuestra princesa desea hablar conmigo?-

-no lo se, pero quiere hablar contigo ahora- su cuerno empieza a brillar

-Lady Twilight, ¿que esta...-

No termino la oración ya que ambos habían desaparecido al instante dejando a la pony naranja y a la pegaso azul confundidas

-¿de que crees que quiera hablarle la princesa?- pregunta Rainbow a su amiga

-no lo se pero espero que el no haga una tontería- le contesta preocupada

Justo en un pasillo en Canterlot aparecen Twilight y el caballero el cual se sentía un poco mareado

-perdón por eso Sid pero la carta decía que era muy urgente-

-no hay problema Lady Twilight pero la próxima vez adviertame- dice recuperandose

Empezaron a andar hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta custodiada por dos guardias

-hasta aquí llego yo, pero descuida estaré esperándote aquí afuera-

El caballero solo asiente, da un suspiro mientras los guardias le abren la puerta, este ingresa y la cierran inmediatamente, era una gran habitación la cual al fondo habían unas escaleras que guiaban hacia dos tronos y en unos de ellos estaba sentada una alicornio blanca con una cutie mark en forma de sol. El caballero comprendiendo que ella debía ser la princesa se reverencio ante ella

-os saludo cordialmente princesa Celestia, es todo un honor conocerla-

-es un gusto conocerte usted también sir Sid- le decía mientras bajaba las escaleras

-si me disculpa por ser tan directo, ¿por que ha solicitado mi presencia?-

-pues para serte sincero quería evaluarte personalmente- dice ya enfrente de el

-¿disculpe?-

-veras Twilight ya me había escrito sobre ti y la verdad por lo que leí tu especie puede ser un riesgo para mi súbditos-

-princesa no tiene que alarmarse por mi presencia, mi único propósito en su mundo es para aprender sobre la Armonía-

-¿y por que no puedes aprenderla en tu mundo?- le cuestiona la princesa

-porque en mi mundo ya no hay armonía, gracias al monstruo conocido como Eris-

Celestia se puso pensativa

-ademas necesito aprender sobre la armonía para probarle a la espada de la armonía que soy merecedora de portarla y así derrotar a Eris permanentemente-

-¿es por eso que le pediste ayuda a Twilight y a sus amigas?-

-si, las Ladys de la armonía me contaron de sus increíbles aventuras y es por eso que me parecieron las maestras indicadas-

-¿Ladys de la armonía?- pregunta curiosa

-no conozco otro buen titulo para esa gloriosas ponys- dice en tono divertido

-Lady Pinkie Pie me enseño que la adversidades pueden enfrentarse muy bien con una risa, Lady Fluttershy me enseño sobre la bondad y en quien se le debe desmostrar e incluso gracias a eso ahora soy amigo de un dragón- dice felizmente

-Lady Rainbow Dash me mostró que simpre debes dispuesto para tus amigos y Lady Applejack me enseño que siempre hay que ser sincero como lo he sido con usted todo este tiempo-

-bueno Sid déjame decirte que no eras lo que me imaginaba-

-¿ah no?-

-resultaste realmente un ser de gran corazón y parece que has aprendido mucho de "las Ladys de la armonía"- dice en tono divertido

-si y le prometo que cuando ya haya aprendido de Lady Rarity y Lady Twilight regresare a mi mundo- dice decidido

-me parece bien aunque alguien no le parecerá muy bien eso-

-¿a quien?- pregunta confundido

-ya lo entenderás pero por ahora ya puedes retirarte-

-se lo agradezco princesa- se dio media vuelta y se fue

Ya al salir de la habitación Twilight lo esperaba toda angustiada pero ya el caballero la tranquilizo explicándole la conversación que tuvo con la princesa. Ya tranquilizada se vuelven a teletransportar

De regreso a Ponyville ya habia anochecido y el caballero decidió salir a dar un paseo nocturno, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, de la conversación que había tenido con la princesa se había dado cuenta que en su mundo casi no había visto armonía incluso antes de la llegada de Eris, ademas se había encariñado mucho con ese mundo y con las Ladys de la armonía, sobre todo con Lady Rarity, era cierto que era hermosa pero no se había dado cuenta que el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con ella había desarrollado un gran sentimiento hacia ella, ¿como reaccionaria al saber que no volvería a verla?.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver un *alicornio blanco de crin gris y una cutie mark de forma de un planeta aterrizando enfrente de el. Los dos obviamente se sorprendieron mutuamente y se preguntaron al mismos tiempo

-¿quien eres tu?-

continuara

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ¿que cosa ira a pasar ahora?, ¿ Abominación y su batallón lograran su objetivo?, todo eso y mas se sabrá en siguientes capitulos**

***si quieren saber de donde salio esta Alicornio vean el epilogo 2 de My Little Pony Annihilation Is Magic **

**hasta el siguiente fic**


	9. La calma antes de la Abominación

El Caballero De La Armonía

Capitulo 8

Rarity iba caminando por una pradera, usando su magia recogía tanta gema que se encontraba en su camino, había una gran variedad, tanto zafiros como rubíes. Cuando estaba a punto de irse 3 figuras se les interpusieron en su camino, se trataba de los diamond dogs

-vaya, vaya, si es la pony que nos causo muchos problemas- dice el líder

-te hemos buscado por mucho tiempo- dice otro con malicia

-y ahora que te encontramos nos las cobraremos todas- dicho esto los tres sacan unas cadenas

-chicos por favor, no tiene porque hacer esto- dice Rarity con nerviosismo

-claro que tenemos que hacerlo, ahora prepárate- se abalanza contra ella

Inmediatamente la unicornio blanca se echo a galopar a gran velocidad mientras oía como la iban persiguiendo agitando esas cadenas, Rarity se empezaba a agotar asi que decidió dar girar a la izquierda en un intento de perderlos pero resulta que termino en un camino cerrado. Se giro lentamente solo para corroborar que ahí estaban ellos con una mirada siniestra mientras se acercaban amenzadoramente, Rarity empezó a llorar de la angustia que tenia, se cubrió con sus cascos tratando de protegerse

-es hora de la venganza- estaba a punto de golpearla con la cadena

-aléjense de la dama...- se escucha una voz detrás de ellos

Rarity se descubre para ver quien dijo eso y al hacerlo cambia su expresión de miedo por felicidad, mientras que los Diamond dogs solo miraban al sujeto confundido

-...o no respondo de mis acciones- decía el caballero mientras portaba una armadura dorada con espada en mano

-¡Sid!- grito Rarity de felicidad

-¡no te metas, esto es con la pony blanca y no nos iremos hasta que cobremos venganza!- decía ahora apuntándole con sus cadenas a el

-entonces me temo que no me dejan otra opción-dice poniéndose en posición de combate

-¡acabemoslo!- grita el líder mientras se abalanzaban contra el caballero

Rarity lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir sus ojos para no ver la brutal escena, pero aun así escuchaba golpes, gritos y los sonidos que hace la espada al blandirse. Cuando los abrió encontró a los tres Diamonds dogs tirados en el piso mientras el caballero guardaba su espada

-¡Sid eres mi héroe!- corre hacia el mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos

El caballero obviamente la cargo y la puso a la altura de cara, los dos se miraban profundamente, sus caras se iban acercando lentamente hasta casi tocar sus labios

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Rarity se cayo de la cama, se levanto toda desorientada y frustrada, porque todo resulto ser solo otro sueño. Así es otro sueño, ya llevaba un tiempo soñando con el caballero y siempre se despertaba justo a la mejor parte de su sueño. No sabia como había sucedido pero se había enamorado del caballero, y aunque sabia que Spike estaba enamorada de ella, ella simplemente no podía corresponderle

-oh Sid, sin tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siento por ti- dijo mientras se volvía a acostar

* * *

Spike caminaba por el pueblo ahora vació debido que todos dormían, menos el, ya que sentía algo de insomnio. Tenia un conflicto interno en ese momento, tal como era obvio que estaba enamorado de Rarity, era obvio que Rarity sentía algo por el caballero y a pesar de que ahoran eran amigos, no podía evitar sentir algo de celos, pero un rato después cambio los celos por tristeza, porque ya entendía perfectamente que Rarity nunca lo vería como algo mas

-pero si Rarity no es la indicada, entonces ¿quien?-

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que alguien le hablaba

-Spike, Spike- se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte

El dragón por fin se dio cuenta y cuando se asomo vio que era una potrilla amarilla de crin roja con un moño en la cabeza que se aproximaba

-¿Applebloom, que haces aquí en el pueblo a estas horas de la noche?- pregunta confundido

-¿de que hablas?, si estas en Sweet Apple Acrees y ya esta amaneciendo- dice señalando al sol saliendo por el horizonte

Spike se sentía tonto, estaba tan distraído que no se fijo en el rumbo que había tomado y ademas había estado toda la noche despierto por sus pensamientos

-oh lo siento, es que mi mente estaba en otra parte- dice apenado

-¿te ocurre algo?- pregunta preocupada

-descuida no es nada importante- mintió

-bueno mejor me voy antes que Twilight se preocupe-se disponía a marcharse

-espera- le detiene la pony del moño

-¿que sucede?- dice dándose la vuelta

-¿no te gustaría pasar a desayunar primero?- le pregunta con un leve sonrojo

-no lo se, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre- pero su estomago les hizo saber a los dos que mentía

-de acuerdo vamos-

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Applebloom guía al dragón dentro de su casa

* * *

En otras parte Sid estaba sentado en suelo mientras terminaba de hablar con la alicornio de crin gris, al parecer estuvieron hablando toda la noche

-entonces Afterlife, ¿la guardiana te envió a ayudarme con estas supuesta abominación?- dice ya al parecer haberlo entendido todo

-así es, así que no perdamos tiempo y...- pero se callo de golpe y empezó a mirar a todos lados

-¿que ocurre?- la mira confundido

-ciento dos presencias familiares pero no pude ser- dice consternada

Al mirar hacia unos arboles con horror diviso dos insectos voladores, los conocía perfectamente, Sid miro también hacia esa dirección y miro extrañado a esas criaturas

-Afterlife, ¿que no son soldados de tu malvado hermano?- decía mientra desenfundaba su espada

-así es pero no es posible- decía en su mismo estado

-para que lo sepan ahora servimos a Abominación y ahora que te encontramos a ti humano aquí en Ponyville, nuestro señor acabara contigo y esta aldea- los dos insectos extiende sus alas y se van volando a gran velocidad

-voy tras ellos- decía Afterlife mientras se preparaba para volar

-¡no espera!, déjalos ir- le dice el caballero

-pero si no los detengo le avisaran a ese tal Abominación- dice preocupada

-exacto y eso es perfecto-

-no te entiendo- le dice confundida

-veras, si le avisan a su amo ya no tendremos que buscarlo, el ahora vendrá a nosotros-

-si, es brillante, pero ¿y los habitantes del pueblo?-

-ya lo tengo pensado, sígueme- sin decir mas salen rumbo a la aldea

* * *

Spike iba caminando con Applebloom mintras caminaban por el pueblo

-gracias de nuevo por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso- decía mientras se frotaba el estomago

-me alegra que lo disfrutaras, eres bienvenido cuando quieras-

Seguían platicando cuando notaron que había una gran multitud enfrente del ayuntamiento, curiosos se acercan a la multitud y ven que estaba Sid con una alicornio dando un aviso

-escuchen gente de Ponyville, un peligroso mal se aproxima aquí, necesito que evacuen lo mas rápido posible-

-¿y hacia donde planeas que evacuemos?- cuestiona un Pony

-vayan a resguardarse a Canterlot, informen a la princesa, pero lo principal es que nadie debe estar en Ponyville hasta que el peligros pase-decía la alicornio

-¿y que harán ustedes dos?- pregunta otro Pony

-nos quedaremos a combatir esta amenaza- le dice en tono serio

El pueblo empezó a murmurar entres si mientras que las Ladys de la armonía pusieron cara de preocupación, especialmente Rarity. Los Ponys se veían inseguros pero ya al fin de un rato empezaron a empacar y a irse del pueblo, Afterlife supervisaba la evacuación mientras Sid hablaba con las Ladys

-¿estas seguro de esto?- le pregunta Twilight

-así es, esa criatura vino a este mundo por mi y no permitiré que cause estragos sino hasta que pase sobre mi-

El caballero noto como sus amigas lo miraban preocupadas

-no tienen que temer mis Ladys, os garantizo que ya antes me he visto en situaciones como esta y les prometo que cuando esto termine haremos una fiesta de la victoria-

-¿promesa Pinkie?- pregunta emocionada la pony rosada

-promesa Pinkie- le dice en tono confiado

-bien chicas es hora de irnos- dice Twilight

Cada una se va despidiendo del caballero mientras le daban un abrazo al igual que Afterlife, incluso Spike se despidió de el

-cuídate y dale unos buenos golpes de mi parte- le dice el dragón

-lo haré con gusto, Spike- dice mientras estrechaba su mano

Ya todas se habían despedido, solo quedaba Rarity, pero esta tenia una expresión de tristeza

-adiós Lady Rarity, nos veremos despues-

-adiós Sid- mientras le daba un abrazo

-¿sabes?, no te llegue a enseñar sobre mi elemento- dice cambiando su estado de animo

-tendrá que esperar para cuando esto termine-

-oh pero no tardare mucho, veras mi elemento es la generosidad y esta consiste en dar o hacer gestos desinteresados a las personas que quieres y amas- le dice muy cerca de su cara

-¿Lady Rarity, que insinúa?- dice muy sonrojado

Rarity le respondió con un profundo beso, el caballero tenia los ojos abiertos por la impresión pero lentamente los fue cerrando correspondiendole el beso, al cabo de unos minutos se separan

-te amo,era lo que quería enseñarte- rápidamente sale galopando

El caballero sentía gran confusión en su mente pero a la vez ya había obtenido un motivo mas para ganar la batalla

Rarity llego rápidamente con sus amigas y se dirigió con Twilight

-¡Twilight, prométeme que una vez que lleguemos a Canterlot iremos por los elementos y regresaremos rápidamente a ayudarlo!- decía con desesperación en su voz

-tu sabes que si Rarity, pero tenemos que apurarnos- las seis asienten y salen galopando

-bien ese fue el ultimo, ahora revisare el cielo para vigilar, tu vigila los alrededores- le dice Afterlife mientras emprendía vuelo

El caballero solo asintió, camino unos paso y luego se volteo a ver a donde se había ido Rarity

-me asegurare de que esta victoria sea para ti Rarity-

Continuara

**Bueno aqui esta este genial episodio y lamento informar que solo que dan dos capítulos mas, pero no se preocupen el final sera mas satisfactorio que el de mi Fic anterior **

**hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	10. El caballero de la Armonía

El Caballero De La Armonía

Capitulo 9

Ya estaba anocheciendo, ni un alma había en la villa, solo el caballero y la alicornio de la resurrección, los dos estaban parados en la entrada de la villa esperando para la gran batalla que se avecinaba, el caballero a pesar de tener su vista en el sendero su mente estaba en otra parte, cosa que Afterlife notó

-¿que ocurre Sid?-

-ahora mismo estoy librando una batalla... en mi cabeza-

-¿es por el beso de Rarity?-

-eso y más-

-explícate- le dice confundida

-veras hace un tiempo era una persona diferente, peleaba batallas sin sentido, mi relación con mi princesa y mis compañeros caballeros era simplemente formal, es decir, que me daba igual si hacia amigos o no, todas las noches siempre me dormía con rencor por una mala experiencia en el pasado- decía aun con su mirada fija al frente

-Sid...- decía preocupada Afterlife

-pero desde que llegue a este mundo, siento que algo en su ambiente me volvió una persona diferente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me reí, hice mas amistades de las que tenia cuando era un crio e incluso tal vez encontré el amor de mi vida- dice ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro

-lo que quiero decir es que este mundo me cambio para bien y si ese tal Abominación quiere hacerle algo, solo sera sobre mi cadáver-

-¡no digas eso!- le dice medio gritándole

-¿que, acaso dije algo malo?- pregunta confundido

-perdón, es que mi niñes entera la pase viendo como mi hermano acababa con miles de vidas inocentes solo por... una mala experiencia que tuvo- dice desviando la mirada

-pero como tu dijiste en este mundo sentí una extraña energía que me dio el valor para encarar de una vez por todas a mi hermano y gracias a Twilight y a sus amigas rompí mi lazo con mi parte demonial, dándome a si la habilidad de revertir todo el mal que hizo mi hermano

Sid solo la miro en silencio, analizando todo lo que le había dicho

-¿sabes algo Afterlife?-

-¿que cosa?-

-si yo fuera un pony, sin duda tendría el honor de llamarte mi hermana- le dice tiernamente

Afterlife en ese momento sintió una gran felicidad dentro de ella, tanta que no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo

-¿y quien dice que no puedes serlo ahora?, serias mi hermano humano, serias... ¡mi** brony**!- dice con una gran sonrisa

-¡con gran honor seré tu Brony!- le dice correspondiendole el abrazo

Era oficial, si vida ahora era feliz, no solo feliz, sino también armónica, toda duda se había ido, su meta era clara, derrotar a Abominación a cualquier costo

Aferlife se separa de el mientras su cuerpo temblaba, voltea su vista hacia el horizonte

-están aquí-

El caballero también voltea y logra divisar a lo lejos una criatura de cuatro brazos montado en un gusano gigante seguido por un gran batallón de insectos gigantes, inmediatamente desenfunda su espada. El batallón se detiene a unos metros de ellos y la aldea

-así que tu eres el infame caballero que mi ama me mando a exterminar- dice mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-y tu debes ser la Abominación- dice mirándolo fijamente

-exacto y mirando la gran desventaja que tienes te propondré algo, rindete y prometo que tu morirás lo mas indoloramente posible- dice arrogadamente

-yo tengo una mejor oferta, quédate quieto y te cortare la cabeza en menos de un pestañeo- le dice apuntándole con su espada

-bueno lo intente, ¡batallón acaben con el humano y la yegua!- les ordena

Los insectos dan un grito de batalla, unos empiezan a volar mientras que los demás corren hacia ellos

-¡Afterlife, encárgate de los insectos voladores, yo me encargare de lo demás!-

-¡entendido!-

La alicornio emprende vuelo mientras que el Caballero se adentraba a la aldea

* * *

A unos kilómetros de distancia estaba un ejercito de guardias reales liderados por Shining Armor, acompañado de su hermana y sus amigas portando los elementos de la Armonía

-aun no me agrada la idea de que vengas hermana-

-lo se, pero no triunfaran sin nuestra ayuda- le razona

-aun así no te despegaras de mi-

mientras ellos conversaban Rarity se veía muy preocupada,notando esto Applejack se le acerca

-¿que te preocupa, sugarcube?-

-Sid me preocupa, se que es un gran guerrero pero no tenemos idea de que tipo de amenaza se enfrente o si esta amenaza ya la este combatiendo- dice aun angustiada

-no te preocupes Rarity- se le acerca Fluttershy para darle ánimos a su amiga

-si, ademas recuerda que Sid es increíble- también le anima Rainbow

-lo mas seguro es que todavía este en el pueblo aburrido esperando- le dice Pinkie

-gracias chicas, son las mejores- dice ahora mas tranquila Rarity

regresando con Shining y Twilight

-Twilight se que ahora eres una portadora de un elemento de la Armonía pero no me pidas no preocuparme, no se que haría si algo te pasara- dice mirándola fijamente

-Shining, evite que Nightmare Moon hiciera la noche eterna, volví a convertir a Discord en piedra cuando quiso hacer un mundo caótico, descubrí una horrible conspiración para tomar Equestria en tu boda e incluso me enfrente cara a cara contra el demonio de la Aniquilación y sobreviví, se que te preocupas por mi, pero estoy muy lejos de ser una pony indefensa- le dice dándole una sonrisa

-y yo nunca creí que llegara un momento en mi vida en el que me sintiera mas orgulloso de ti-

Los dos hermanos se dan un un confortante abrazo pero es interrumpido por un soldado

-¡señor tiene que ver esto!- le pone un telescopio enfrente, al mirar se queda impactado

-¿que pasa Shining?- pregunta preocupada

-¡mira!- Twiligh logra divisar que Ponyville estaba asediada por insectos gigantes y en el cielo había una alicornio que los enfrentaba ferozmente

-¡tenemos que darnos prisa!- le dice a su hermano

-¡ya escucharon a la dama!, ¡a paso veloz!- los unicornios y los pegasos reales redoblan la rapidez al igual que las portadoras

Oficialmente la batalla había iniciado

* * *

Sid se la pasaba cortando cuantas cabezas se le aparecían, a pesar de sus movimientos precisos y coordinados aun así recibía uno que otro rasguño de los insectos, su armadura aun resistía algunos golpes, debido a su oxidación ciertas partes se desprendían dejando partes de su cuerpo expuestas lo cual los insectos aprovechaban para causarle mayor daño con sus garras.

Afterlife tampoco tenia un buena noche, ella no era del tipo de luchadora, por lo cual le costaba mucho pelear con los insectos voladores, lanzaba rayos de su cuerno pero sus rivales lo esquivaban fácilmente y en cambio estos la embestían brutalmente, ella no tenia otra opción que seguir en la defensiva pero al parecer esa estrategia tampoco le serviría de mucho

Finalmente la lograron derribar a al alicornio, al mismo tiempo que un colazo golpeaba a Sid, terminado los dos justos en suelo mientras los insectos los empezaron a rodear, mientras que Abominación se ponía hasta el frente

-lo reconozco pelearon bien pero esto acaba ahora- dice sacando sus cuatro espadas

-¡espera!- le dice el caballero

-¿que?, ¿suplicaras por tu vida?-

-no, suplicare por la vida de ella- tanto Afterlife como Abominación se quedaron sorprendidos por la petición del caballero

-es a mi quien te ordeno Eris acabar, ella no tiene que compartir mi destino, así que por favor déjala ir-

Abominación lo medito por unos momentos, mientras que Afterlife lo miraba anonadada por sus palabras

-bueno, como estoy de buen humor supongo que...-

-¡no!- dice la alicornio

-Afterlife que...-

-escucha, ahora eres mi brony y prefiero morir a tu lado que vivir sin ti-

El caballero sentía algo hermosos en su pecho por cada palabra que le decía

-pero...-

-pero nada, eres mi nueva familia... mi hermano... mi amigo-

El caballero sintió una chispa dentro de si y justamente en la otra dimensión la espada de la Armonía se desenterraba sola del suelo, abriendo un portal y adentrándose en el. En el cielo de Ponyville se abrió el portal dejando caer la espada justo enfrente de el, todos los presentes se miraban la escena atónitos

-¿que significa esto?- pregunta Abominación

El caballero se paro rápidamente, toma la espada, la cual antes le había pesado como una tonelada ahora le pesaba como una pluma

-significa que ahora soy el caballero... de la Armonía-

La espada empezó a emitir un aura de arcoiris cubriendo a Sid, reconstruyendo su armadura y a la vez volviéndola de color dorado y su cabello paso de café a blanco

-Sid, ¿eres tu?- pregunta Afterlife

-no, Sid era el nombre de mi atroz pasado, ahora soy una nueva persona, soy... Harmony (armonía)- decía mientras se miraba a su hermana

Abominación salio de su trance mirando incrédulo al humano

-si crees que eso es una transformación, entonces mira esto-

La armadura de Abominación se empezó a romper mientras aumentaba de tamaño, sus brazos se alargaron, sus pies se justaron volviéndose una cola, su cuerpo se estiro ya tomando una forma de serpiente de color negro solo que con cuatro brazos y con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de x

-Afterlife cúbrete- le ordena Harmony mientras se ponía en posición de combate

-lo haría pero estoy rodeada de insectos-

Con un simple movimiento de la espada sale una honda de arcoiris golpeando a todos los insectos volviéndose cenizas al instante

-¡ahora ve!- ella solo asiente y se va volando

Mientras iba volando da una ultima mirada hacia la escena

-suerte hermano-

Continuara

**¿Que tal?, se que los deje en suspenso pero lo bueno es que el siguiente capitulo estará lleno de acción y se que dije que solo quedaban dos capitulos mas pero creo que ahora serán mas, todo depende de que alocada idea me llegue a la cabeza**

**ya sabe dejen reviews**


	11. Armonía, caballeros y victorias

El Caballero De La Armonía

Capitulo 10

Harmony miraba fijamente a la serpiente gigante, pero especialmente sus brazos, estaba tan absorto que no noto que otra vez estaba rodeado de insectos, que a pesar que ya no eran tantos como antes, aun así el numero intimidaba a cualquiera

-¿que pasa caballero?, ¿acaso tienes tanto miedo que se te olvido como hablar?- decía con una horrible voz sobrenatural

Harmony aun seguía viéndolo analíticamente, pero de un momento a otro se empezó a atacar de risa

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía como si le hubieran contado el chiste mas gracioso del mundo

Reía con tal magnitud que hasta algunos insectos se empezaron a reír también pero se cayaron al instante que su jefe les lanzo una mirrada aniquilante

-¿¡de que tanto te ríes!- le pregunta furioso

-¡es que lo acabo de entender JAJAJA!- decía mientras aun reía

-¡eres una serpiente con brazos!, por eso te llaman Abominación JAJAJA- era tanta su risa que termino cayendo en suelo aun carcajeándose

Fúrico Abominación de su cicatriz en forma de x disparo su rayo láser pero para su sorpresa Harmony lo esquiva dando un gran salto inhumano poniéndose en un tejado

-al parecer la espada me dio extraños poderes... ¡eso es bárbaro!-

-¡pues veamos como te sirven dentro de mi estomago!-

Se lanza contra el pero nuevamente vuelve a dar un salto inhumano pero esta vez no aterriza el caballero dorado, sino ahora... ¡flotaba en el aire!

-¿¡como es posible eso!- pregunta la serpiente incrédulo

-¿no te lo habían dicho?, la amistad es mágica-

Acto seguido de su espada lanza un rayo golpeando a Abominación con tal fuerza que hace que se estrelle contra varias casas, la serpiente se recupera de el golpe y sale de los escombros de las casa y voltea ver a los insectos que habían estado de espectadores hasta ahora

-¡¿que esperan?, ¡¿una invitación?, ¡ MATENLO!- les ordena a su batallón

Los insectos voladores rápidamente volaron hacia Harmony y cuando uno estaba a punto de golpearlo, una flecha le atraviesa la cabeza. Todos voltearon a ver de donde había provenido el proyectil y provino de un unicornio café de armadura dorada y junto a el estaba Shining Armor con su hermana y amigas, incluyendo a Afterlife y atrás de ellos el gran ejercito de pegasos y unicornios. Shining camino hacia el frente y desenfundó su espada

-¡POR EQUESTRIA!- grita el unicornio apuntando su espada hacia el frente

Los pegasos emprenden vuelo para combatir a los insectos voladores mientras que los unicornios corrían hacia los insectos terrestres restantes con sus lanzas

-bien hermano, ustedes encárguense de los insectos, nosotras ayudaremos a Sid digo Harmony a derrotar a esa Abominación-

-no te preocupes, estos insectos no son rivales para nosotros- dice mirando como dos unicornios burlaban a un cienpies mientras le clavaban sus lanzas

Twilight le da un ultimo a su hermano

-cuídate-

-tu también- se separa de ella y se adentra a la batalla

-bien chicas, siganme- dice Afterlife mientras la demás iban detrás de ellas

* * *

Abominación veía como su batallón era superado fácilmente por esos ponys, y lo peor que por cada insecto había diez ponys, era obvio que sus soldados caerían en cuestión de tiempo, así que tenia que acabar con el humano de una vez por todas

Harmony iba a lanzar otro ataque pero en el suelo diviso a su hermana y a las Ladys de la Armonía así que aterrizo ante ellas

-Afterlife, Ladys, ¿que hacen aquí en el campo de batalla?-

-recuerda que somos las protectoras de Equestria y por ende debemos combatir a a sus amenazas- le dice Twilight

-yo viene porque no quiero perderme la paliza que le darás a esa serpiente- le dice sus hermana alicornio

Harmony no sabia que decir

-ademas yo quería asegurarme que nada te pasara, mi amor- le decía sonrojada Rarity

-con todas ustedes a mi lado, hoy triunfaremos- dice acariciando la cabeza a Rarity y a Afterlife

-ahora acabemos con ese monstruo- dice apuntando con su espada hacia la serpiente

-quiero verte intentarlo- dice la serpiente poniendo sus brazos en posición de combate

Afterlife voló rápidamente y empezó a disparar rayos a la cara de Abominación, Harmony estaba apunto de volar también pero Twilight lo detuvo

-espera Harmony, no hagas nada hasta que escuches nuestro plan-

* * *

Dranes veía como sus compañeros iban siendo derrotados fácilmente por los que el consideraba "patéticas formas de vida" como solía llamar su antiguo señor pero de todos noto como un unicornio blanco de crin azul con una armadura morada con dorado y una cutie mark en forma de escudo era el mejor de todos, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo cayéndole encima de el en el suelo

-saludos pony, soy el capitán Dranes del batallón de Abominación, tienes el honor de morir ante mis manos-

El unicornio fácilmente lo pateo de encima de el y volvió a tomar sus espada poniéndose en posición de ataque enfrente del escarabajo

-y yo soy el capitán Shining Armor de la guardia real de Canterlot y el honor es todo tuyo-

-algo inteligente de tu parte seria rendirte, si lo haces te prometo que primero morirás sin dolor- dice con malicia

-por si no te has dado cuenta no estas en posición de negociar- le dice el unicornio mientras le señalaba su alrededor

Dranes miro a sus alrededor y efectivamente era cierto, un unicornio distraía a una mantis mientras que otro saltaba de una casa y le enterraba su lanza, en el cielo los pegasos con sus espadas esquivaban las garras de los insectos mientras les cortaban las cabezas al mismo tiempo, de regreso en tierra un escarabajo estaba hacindo fuerza contra un unicornio pero este aprovecha el peso de su adversario y lo tira al suelo para luego enterrarle su lanza e incluso Iker la oruga de tres unicornios recibía flechazos consecutivos hasta que al fin cae muerto. Dranes no podría creerlo, ¿que le había ocurrido a la supuesta horda invencible de Lord Annihilus?, pasaron de ser eso a ser menos que un ejercito temible, ahora solo eran una burla de lo que eran originalmente, finalmente un pegaso le corto la cabeza al ultimo insecto, ahora estaba solo y lo peor los guardias se le iban acercando pero Shining los detiene

-apártense, el es mio- decía poniéndose enfrente de el

-¡si este es mi final, también sera el tuyo patética forma de vida!-

Dranes corre hacia el unicornio mostrando sus garras con obvias intenciones pero Shining en un movimiento ágil lo esquiva colocándose detrás de el haciéndole una cortada en la espalda, enojado el insecto intento patear al unicornio pero este lo bloque con una pata y con la otra usando su espada le hace una cortada en su pierna haciendo que el insecto se doblegara en el suelo, en un intento desesperado intenta otra vez rasguñarlo pero antes que las garras lleguen a la cara de este , de un solo movimiento le corta el brazo, era oficial, había perdido la contienda

-¡esto no es justo!, ¡si hubiéramos sido la horda completa ahora mismo nos estaríamos bañando con la sangre de todos!- decía gritándole a todos los presentes

-¡pero nooo!, ¡esa estúpida unicornio purpura lo arruino todo!, ¡pero cuando mi señor regrese, se divertirá sacandole el corazón!, JAJAJAJA-

Shining lo miro con odio

-¡nadie insulta a mi hermana y mucho menos un insecto!- acto seguido le corta la cabeza de un tajo

Mientras el cuerpo cercenado caía al suelo los demás guardias empezaban celebrar la victoria, aplaudían y se felicitaban entre ellos, excepto Shining que en su mente aun recordaba las ultimas palabras del insecto.

-_"cuando mi señor regrese, se divertirá sacandole el corazón"-_

_-_eso jamas lo permitiré, siempre te cuidare Twilight- se dijo a si mismo

* * *

-muy bien, ¿estas listo?- pregunta Twilight

-nací listo Lady Twilight-

Harmony se va volando hacia su hermana que seguía entreteniendo a la serpiente, se coloca justo detrás de el mientras que las demás hacían la formación, envolviéndose en la esfera blanca de la cual salio el rayo de arco iris. Afterlife al notarlo se aparta pero la Abominación dispara su rayo láser repeliendo el otro rayo

-¿en serio creen que tenían la mas mínima posibilidad de detenerme?-

-de hecho no teníamos ninguna duda- Abominación palidece al escuchar esa voz detrás de el

Harmony concentra todo el poder de su espada y de esta sale también un rayo de arco iris impactando por la espalda, debido a esto pierde la concentración y el otro rayo lo impacta por el frente. Abominación sentía literalmente que su alma se iba quemando y a su vez su cuerpo se iba desintegrando, incluso desde la aldea Shining y sus soldados veían la escena atónitos, no lo pensaron dos veces y fueron hacia la zona de la batalla

Cuando llegaron ahí estaba un gran crater y a un lado estaban las portadoras y la alicornio de la resurrección descendiendo del cielo con Harmony, todos se acercaron al cráter y al asomarse quedan confundidos por lo que había en el, solo era una serpiente común y corriente. Flutteshy se acerco a el aun con las protestas de sus amigas, al llegar con el reptil este se le queda mirando unos segundos pero después se le acerca y frota su cabeza cariñosamente con la mejilla de la pegaso

-¡increíble!, fue golpeado con tanta armonía que se volvió una buena criatura- decía sorprendida Twilight

-aaawwww, ¡es tan lindo!, ¿puedo conservarlo Harmony?- pregunta emocionada Afterlife a su hermano

-solo si prometes cuidarlo-

-¡siiiiii!- decía mientras volaba hacia donde estaba la Flutershy y su nueva mascota

-hola hermoso- decia mientra lo cargaba y la serpiente se acomodaba en su cuello

-¡eres tan lindo!, te llamare Hermoso- decía mientras la serpiente le lamia tiernamente la cara

-¡oigan!, ¿saben lo que significa esto?- decía Pinkie llamando la atención de todos

-¿que significa?- pregunta Rainbow

-¡que habrá una fiesta de victoria!- decía dando saltos por todas partes

-suena estupendo Lady Pinkie Pie pero me temo que tendré que no podre asistir- decia Harmony

-¿por que?- preguntas todas

-me temo que aun hay un asunto mas dramático que debo atender-

-en efecto- se escucha una voz femenina

Todos voltean a ver y resulta que era una humana encapuchada

-¡oye!, ¡tu eres la humana que me dijo que me dio ese mensaje en el espacio- decía Afterlife

-si, tu eres la guardiana de la espada de la Armonía, por cierto, ¿quien eres realmente?-

La mujer se descubrio la cabeza y todos casi se van de cabeza porque a pesar de su forma humana reconocerían ese cabello de aurora boreal donde fuera

-¿princesa Celestia?- pregunta atónita Twilight

-en este mundo quizás, pero en el otro soy conocida como la guardiana Selene-

-estas aquí porque pase la prueba ¿verdad?- pregunta el caballero dorado

-así es y ahora tienes que regresar para derrotar a Eris y salvar al mundo- levanta su mano y se abre un portal

-andando- decía mientras atravesaba el portal

La Ladys de la Armonía se veían un poco tristes, en especial Rarity y Afterlife

-quiten esas caras amigas y hermana, os juro que cuando Eris sea vencida regresare a contarle todo con detalle-

-¿lo prometes?- decía Rarity acercándose a el

Harmony se inclina hacia ella y la besa tiernamente en los labios a Rarity

-considera esto como una garantía- la unicornio estaba que lloraba de felicidad

Mientras que el resto de los testigos miraban extrañados la escena las amigas los hacían circular para dar privacidad ala pareja

-y tu hermana, cuídate y no causes desorden- le dice bromeando

-descuida yo no causo desorden, solo los arreglo- le decía mientras que con su magia empezaba a restaurar el pueblo

Harmony feliz caminó hacia el portal, vuelve a dar un ultimo vistazo para ver a su amada despidiéndose de el, le devuelve la despedida y se adentra al portal, sabiendo que la batalla final lo aguardaba

Concluirá

**Así es el siguiéndote capitulo es el la conclusión de esta historia y me asegurare de hacerla lo mas barbara posible**

**recuerden dejar reviews para saber que les pareció**

**hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	12. ¿Un final feliz?

El Caballero De La Armonía

Capitulo Final

Selene esperaba del otro lado del portal hasta que finalmente el caballero apareció

-bien llegaste, antes que nada tienes que ver esto- le dice la guardiana

Harmony la sigue hasta afuera del templo y lo que ve lo deja desconcertado, Eris había distorsionado el mundo entero, el cielo era rosa, de las nubes llovía leche chocolatosa, el suelo estaba hecho de mosaicos, los árboles estaban distorsionados, los animales podían correr en el aire, había un perro y un gato bailando tango, pasteles caían del cielo y el sol y la luna salían cada 5 minutos

-¡Eris no solo es malvada, también esta demente!- decía aun asombrado Harmony

-exactamente y lo peor, es que se ha vuelto mas poderosa- le dice Selene

-¡no importa!, ¡si tengo que caer, juro que ella caera conmigo!-

Sin decir nada mas salio volando a gran velocidad buscando a su oponente para terminar con todo eso dejando a Selene con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-buena suerte, Harmony- en el siguiente instante se desvanece

* * *

A unos kilómetros de ahí estaba un gran castillo hecho de puro oro, en su interior también todo estaba hecho del mismo material, y en la sala principal había una estatua de piedra de una mujer y a su lado estaba la diosa del caos mirándose en un espejo

-¿que opinas Aurora, acaso es muy formal?- dice modelando una armadura blanca con alas y con gemas azules dirigiéndose a la estatua

-¡oh que dulce eres!, debo verme lo mas intimidantemente posible para la reverencia del día- dice con aires de grandeza

Se sigue arreglando hasta que llega la supuesta hora, se pone un casco de batalla y se teletransporta hacia un balcón de afuera donde veía que abajo yacía una gran multitud. En estos se podía notar lo sucios y lo asustados que estaban, era mas que obvio que estaban ahí forzadamente y lo peor que estaban vestidos igual, con un vestido rosa con flores, hombres, mujeres y niños, sin excepción

-bien súbditos míos empiecen con la reverencia-

Sin que lo dijera dos veces tos se arrodillaron al suelo, extendieron los brazos y se flexionaron al suelo y así consecutivamente estuvieron con la acción por varios minutos, Eris veía la escena con orgullo pero luego cambio a una expresión de aburrimiento, chasque los dedos y la estatua de Aurora apareció a su lado

-¿sabes como esto podría ser mejor?- le dice a la estatua

-¡pues con leche achocolatada!-

Vuelve a chasquear los dedos y del cielo se empiezan a formar nubes rosas las cuales dejan caer su contenido hacia la pobre multitud que no pueden evitar gritar de horror al sentir la aunque sabrosa pero asquerosa sustancia cubrirlos. A la lejanía estaba nuestro héroe mirando con ira la escena, desenfunda su espada, apunta hacia la diosa y grita

-¡yo jamas me inclinare ante ti Eris!-

Las personas voltean a ver intrigados por quien había dicho eso al igual que la diosa divisa de donde había venido eso hasta que logra visualizar a un hombre de armadura dorada con cabello blanco que la apuntaba con una extraña espada

-¡eres cruel, despreciable, horrenda y tu leche achocolatada da asco!-

Los presenetes estaban mudos, en su mente se imaginaban como Eris lo iba a hacer pedazos mientras que la diosa solo estaba pensativa con una mano en su barbilla

-¿que diría una dictadora furiosa?- se voltea a ver a la estatua

-oh claro, diría... ¡SILENCIO!-

De su mano sale un rayo en dirección a nuestro héroe pero este lo intercepta con la espada de la Armonía y se lo regresa destruyendo parte del balcón haciendo que Eris cayera golpeándose en el suelo. La gente aprovecho y empezó a huir del lugar sabiendo que la diosa no iba estar nada feliz por lo que acaba de ocurrir, Eris se levanto toda molesta y se teletransporto enfrente de su atacante

-¡¿quien te crees que eres para desafiarme mortal?-

-¡soy Harmony, el caballero de la Armonía y déjame decirte que tu caótico reinado esta a punto de terminar!-

-¿en serio?, quiero verte intentándolo- dice materializando una espada

-¡éntrale!-

Eris rápidamente sale volando hacia el suelo seguido por Harmony, los volaban a gran velocidad pero en un movimiento ágil la diosa se detiene e intenta cortarle la cabeza al caballero pero este logra interceptarla con su espada, estuvieron midiendo fuerzas con sus armas hasta que Eris reconoció con horror el arma de su adversario

-¿acaso esa es...-

-exacto, la espada de la Armonía, la llave de tu fin-

Logra romper la posición y le hace una cortada al brazo de la diosa, esta retrocede adolorida pero el caballero nota como el cielo cambia su color rosa a su color azul natural y Eris ve como alrededor de su herida se había vuelto de piedra, cuando el caballero notó esto sonrió

-¡no, es imposible, esto no puede estar pasando!-

Enojada intenta embestir a Harmony pero este vuela arriba de ella le hace otra cortada en la espalda, haciendo que el suelo vuelva a ser de césped y la espalda de Eris se petrificara. Debido a eso la diosa cayo en picada al suelo estrellándose violentamente, el caballero solo aterrizo tranquilamente enfrente de ella, la diosa con mucho esfuerzo se pone de rodillas

-todo era maravilloso, había hecho un mundo, forjado a mi imagen y semejanza- decía con la voz cansada

-ese es el problema, estas horrenda-

Sin dudarlo le entierra la espada en su corazón y esta al instante se convierte en piedra, al desenterrarla la espada crea un especie de domo de arco iris que empieza a expandirse cubriendo el planeta entero, cuando desaparece todo había vuelto a la normalidad y de la nada la gente oprimida para victorear a nuestro héroe, algunos se juntan y lo cargan, ya habiendo terminado lo vuelven a poner en le piso viendo que la princesa Aurora se acercaba

-caballero en nombre de toda España y del mundo te agradezco por haber derrotado a Eris y salvarme de mi prisión de piedra, asi que te pregunto, ¿cual es tu nombre valiente guerrero?-

-su nombre es Harmony- decía Selene mientras salia de la multitud

-¡hermana!, ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!- decía la princesa Aurora

El caballero no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa ante la revelación, así que la princesa Aurora era la contraparte de la princesa Luna

-si hermana mucho tiempo, perdón por no ayudar mucho pero desde que mis poderes se debilitaron tuve que volverme la guardiana de mi antigua arma-

-no te preocupes, supongo que este caballero es por obra tuya-

-así es, pero yo digo que en vez de estar aqui poniéndonos al día, deberíamos hacer una fiesta de victoria-

Toda la multitud empieza gritar de la emoción mientras se retiran a su ciudad para empezar la fiesta dejando a las princesas y al caballero solos

-me parece una buena idea princesa pero tengo otra fiesta al la cual asistir-

Aurora la miraba confundido mientras que Selene solo asentía

* * *

EPILOGO

Los ponys estaban en la plaza bailando con la música de la DJ Vinyl, la alegría se notaba en toda la aldea, algunas parejas bailaban al gusto otras platicaban felizmente de la hazaña del caballero, incluso el ejercito de guardias se habían quedado a festejar también incluido Shining Armor quien bailaba felizmente con su hermana

-debo admitirlo Twi, tu amiga si que sabe hacer fiestas-

-y eso que no has visto las que hace los fines de semana-

En otro extremo estaba Afterlife viendo como varios ponys se peleaban por bailar con ella, ella solo veia la escena graciosamente pero luego vio algo decender del cielo y sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximo a el

-¡Nova!, ¿que haces aquí?-

-bueno veras... ya termine de arreglar unas cosas y bueno...- le hablaba completamente sonrojado

-¿y viniste del otro extremo del universo solo para verme?-

El potro solo asintió sonrojado

-¿quieres bailar?- le pregunta la alicornio

-¡Si!, digo si- dice tratando de ocultar su emoción

La alicornio lo arrastra hacia la pista y empiezan a bailar

Rarity estaba distante viendo a las parejas bailando, entre ellos estaba Spike bailando alegremente con Applebloom, ella se alegro por el Dragón que había encontrado a alguien mas pero aun así no se sentía con ánimos de festejar, cuando estaba dispuesta a irse escucho una voz detrás de ella

-¿se tiene que ir tan pronto Lady Rarity?-

La unicornio casi se desmaya al reconocer la voz, se voltea a ver solo para corroborar que ahí estaba el humano del cual estaba locamente enamorada

-¡Harmony!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanza contra el derribandolo mientras le propiciaba un beso, el caballero estaba sorprendido por la acción pero rápidamente le correspondió el beso, estuvieron así por varios minutos cuando se separan los dos voltean al notar que ya no se escuchaba la musica y para su sorpresa el pueblo entero miaban con diversas expresiones la escena

-¿que?, ¿nunca antes han visto dos seres amándose?- dice Rarity

Se vuelve a poner la música y todos vuelven a bailar, Harmony se levanta y se sacude la tierra

-¿y te volverás a ir?- pregunta la unicornio

-¿y estar lejos de ti?, eso seria desconsiderado de mi parte-

-o sea que...-

-así es, me mudo a Ponyville-

Otra vez Rarity se vuelve a abalanzar contra el besándolo, las demás solo la veían felizmente a su amiga

-oh nuestra amiga esta creciendo- decía Pinkie secando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo

-les doy un mes- decía Rainbow pero Applejack le da un codazo en su costado

Todas solo se ríen pero Twilight nota como su hermano estaba muy distraído al otro extremo de la plaza, se acerca a el para hablar

-¿Shining que tienes?-

-nada hermana, sigue divirtiéndote con tus amigas-

-si tu lo dices- la unicornio se aleja un poco insegura pero al final ya regresa con sus amigas

Shining aun tenia en mente lo que Dranes le había dicho

-_cuando mi señor regrese, se divertira sacandole el __corazón_-

-pero los elementos de la Armonía los destruyeron, ¿como es posible que regrese?- se dice a si mismo

Y justamente en el otro lado del universo una aura negra volaba a gran velocidad mientras de esta se escuchaba una voz familiar

-prepárate Twilight Sparkle, porque la aniquilación pronto volverá a Equestria-

Fin

**Bien aquí termina esta historia y obviamente da lugar al comienzo de otra**

**ya saben dejen reviews, criticas y todo eso**

**y prepárense porque Equestria no volvera a ser la misma**


End file.
